Список флеш-страниц
EN: Список флеш-страниц Эндрю Хасси использовал Adobe Flash в течение Homestuck для создания анимаций, страниц со звуком и мини-игр в различных формах. Эта страница содержит каждую Флеш-страницу Беты Homestuck, начатую 10 апреля 2009, с 8 полностью флеш-страницами. Однако это оказалось слишком сложным и долгим, поэтому Хасси начал историю заново 13 апреля 2009, используя вместо этого .gif-файлы. Теперь Флеш обычно используется для главных событий истории или для передачи большого количества разговоров и/или объяснения темы за раз. Бедовый Сыщик Бета Homestuck * Джон Эгберт представлен и назван. С небольшой помощью читателя он достаёт руки из Волшебного сундука. После этого Бета заканчивается. Homestuck: Акт 1 Акт 1 содержит 13 флеш-страниц. Страница 31 * Первая и очень простая Флешка вне Беты Homestuck. Кроме всего остального, коллекция игр Джона включает в себя Приключение Барда, Бедового Сыщика, And It Don't Stop и Побег из Тюрьмы. * Раскадровка Страница 77 * Джон играет мелодию на пианино в первой флешке со звуком во всём MSPA. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Showtime (piano refrain). Страница 82 * Джон осматривает свои окрестности: тихо и ветрено. У этой страницы все предзнаменования. Все. * Раскадровка * Таинственная сила Страница 88 * Джон входит на кухню, где Папа печёт множество тортов. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Harlequin (часть). Страница 90 * Джон входит в Бой со своим Папой - довольно неудачно. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Showtime. Страница 110 * В этой малоинтерактивной флешке Джейд Харли и Дейв Страйдер достают Джона. * Раскадровка Страница 137 * Sburb устанавливается на компьютер Джона. * Музыка из этой флешки - Sburban Jungle (часть). * Раскадровка * На странице Экран загрузки есть запись сообщений из этой флешки. Страница 138 * Вид на контролирующий интерфейс Роуз внутри Sburb. * Раскадровка Страница 140 * Роуз уменьшает изображение, чтобы увидеть дом Джона снаружи. * Раскадровка Страница 177 * Ядроспрайт Джона вылетает из его Основопресса. * Раскадровка Страница 186 * После того, как Роуз прототипирует ядроспрайт Джона Куклой-арлекином, появляется Арлекиноспрайт. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Harlequin. Страница 222 * Роуз показывает свои невероятные навыки игры на скрипке и пустой траты времени. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Aggrieve (Violin Refrain). Страница 246 * В первой эпичной видео-Флешки MSPA (не смотря на то, что одна довольно короткая была в предыдущих анимациях) гигантский метеорит падает на дом Джона как раз в тот момент, когда Джон надкусывает своё Основитовое яблоко. Ближайшие окрестности вокруг дома Джона уничтожены. * Раскадровка * Таинственное… что-то можно увидеть угасающим на последних секундах в левой части экрана. * Музыка из этой флешки - Sburban Countdown. Homestuck: Акт 2 Акт 2 содержит 22 флеш-страницы. Страница 250 * Джон, его дом и всё внутри него (а также несколько вещей вокруг него) перенесены в Медиум. * Раскадровка Страница 251 * Ядропрайт Джона разделяется, отправляя информацию о прототипировании на Проспит и Дерс (непоказанные), и оставляет после себя спрайт. * Раскадровка Страница 253 * В первой Флеш игре-бродилке Homestuck Вольный Путешественник командует Джоном в его доме. Почти каждую комнату можно обследовать, а ещё можно сыграть полную версию Showtime на пианино. Не забудьте о Режиме Трикстера, который позволит вам посетить Офис Бедового Сыщика с заднего двора путём подъёма вверх. * Прохождение/Текстовая запись (или pastebin) Страница 307 * Роуз оценивает своё нынешнее положение, а вокруг её дома льют метеориты и дождь. * Раскадровка Страница 338 * Дейв отвратительно играет на вертушке. Или, точнее, ты это делаешь, потому что управляешь им. * Раскадровка * Запись текста, воспроизводимого в флешке есть на mspaforums.com. * Harlequin можно воспроизвести, если нажать четыре угловых кнопки. 3 других трека раньше были доступны, но сейчас они удалены. Страница 388 * Роуз не преодолела никакую парадную дверь, сделав молодёжный перекат через неё, так как была перехвачена Мамой и вовлечена в Бой. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Aggrieve. Страница 393 * Джон очень неудачно дерётся с Сланцевым Бесом, который дразнит его Зайчиком. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Showtime (16 бит). Страница 397 * Джон продолжает битву с Бесом с ручкой от его сломанной кувалды. Однако, Бес снова превосходит его. (Не забудьте опробовать Режим Трикстера!) Страница 400 * Научившись вооружать инвентеку по книге “Структуры данных для Мудаков”, Джон наконец-то побеждает Сланцевого Беса и забирает добычу. * Раскадровка * Музыка в конце - Fanfare. Страница 418 * Представлена Бабульспрайт. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Nannaquin. Страница 422 * Скайя показана через Семь Врат над домом Джона. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Skies of Skaia. Страница 423 * Бабуля описывает Шахматный матч на Поле Боя как вечный круговорот. * Раскадровка Страница 424 * Бабуля рассказывает Джону об эффектах от его прототипирования, оказанных на Поле Боя и жителей Проспита и Дерса. * Раскадровка Страница 444 * Дейв обдумывает попытку принести мёртвую птицу с ближайшей крыши, но решает этого не делать. Он смотрит на большую волну жара (и метеоритный шторм), опускающиеся на его город. Также, тут много предпосылок. * Раскадровка Страница 476 * В этой маленькой флеш-игре один пытается раскачать Пружинную качалку зелёного слизистого призрака вперёд-назад так быстро, как это возможно, чтобы заработать очки. * Музыка из этой флешки - Harlequin (rock version). Страница 501 * Джон поспешно сбегает от битвы с Бесами. * Раскадровка Страница 644 * Джон засыпает, смотря на Врата над его домом. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - John Sleeps. Страница 651 * После сна о Фруктовых Брызгах, его Папе и (что особенно важно) Джейд, Джон просыпается. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Skaian Magicant. Страница 665 * Дейв с Малым Кэлом и Мечом ниндзя в руке поднимается на крышу, чтобы встретиться со своим Бр- стойте, это Джейд! Нет, это Вольный Путешественник! * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Upward Movement. Страница 721 * ВП тратит больше четырёх часов, играя с двумя группами банок в Шахматы. * Раскадровка * Он разыгрывает значительную часть из игры Летелье vs Фишер на 14-ой Олимпиаде в Лейпциге в 1960 году, где Фишер выиграл, создав ситуацию, в которой поимка Чёрной Королевы означало бы проигрыш для чёрных, что предсказывает обстоятельства, сложившиеся у . * Музыка из этой флешки - Vagabounce. Страница 755 * ВП лихорадочно собирает все его вещи, пока таймер опускается к нулю. Он выбирается из Небесной базы-корабля! ...почти. * Банка TaB, которую кинул ВП, приземлилась на кнопку контрольной панели Появителя, которая установила координаты в центр базы. Это может быть результатом смены в контролирующем дисплее с началом движения базы в следующей флешке. * Музыка из этой флешки - Sburban Reversal (часть). Страница 757 * Раскадровка * Небесная база-корабль Вольного Путешественника сбрасывает координаты дома Роуз, как видно по обрезанной руке статуи Заззерпана, лежащей на песке. Это место стало кратером, засыпанным песком. Мы узнаём, что координаты дома Роуз — +44.5,-74.8. * 413 лет назад метеорит уничтожил окрестности Джона. В кратере выросло гигантское белое дерево, у которого появилось яблоко, которое упало на землю. Гордая Побирушка заметила яблоко, в то время как Вольный Путешественник пролетал сверху. * 413 миллионов лет назад метеорит из портала Sburb упал рядом с вулканом на скалистой поверхности. Кратер частично заполнился лавой, позже застывшей. Лягушачий Храм таинственным образом вырос из него. Вокруг этого места появился океан создавший остров с лагуной, где Лягушачий Храм возвышается над водой. * Роуз находится в мавзолее Джасперса, вокруг неё горит лес. Её Мама в доме набирает комбинацию 4-1-3 на 9-значной панели с изображением котика на ней, открывая подземный туннель в мавзолее для того, чтобы Роуз смогла сбежать через него. * Папа находится на Дерсе, которого ведут как заключённого два Беса, у одного из которых меч с секретом Джона. На Папе наручники с секретом Джона, которые с ветки дерева около дома Джона. Папа снимает наручники с секретом и запугивает бесов тортами и кремом для бритья. * Дейв готовится встретиться со своим Бро и Малым Кэлом на крыше. * База-корабль ВП прибывает на руины Лягушачьего Храма на пост- апокалиптической Земле, окружённые безлюдной пустыней. Мы узнаём, что их координаты — -0.9,+174.7, место в Тихом океане на современной Земле. * Флешка показывает четыре волнующих событий, связанных с ВП, Роуз, Дейвом и Папой, но не показывает пятую происходящую сейчас ситуацию с Джоном, который прямо сейчас окружён Ограми. Можно уловить смысл , где сказано: “Ты попытался сделать редкое и очень опасное 5-КРАТНОЕ КОМБО НЕОЖИДАННОГО ПОВОРОТА СОБЫТИЙ и провалил его.” * Музыка из этой флешки - Explore. Homestuck: Акт 3 Акт 3 содержит 20 флеш-страниц. Страница 769 * Джейд показывает своё… захватывающее умение играть на флейте. * Раскадровка * “Музыка” из этой флешки - Flute Refrain. Страница 772 * Раскадровка * Смехотворный ассортимент методов доступа Джейд. Страница 822 * Джейд играет милую, приятную солягу. Довольно холодно. Самолёт сбрасывает синюю посылку на Остров Джейд. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Gardener. Страница 825 * Джейд включает свой погружающий интерфейс Ланчтопа. * Раскадровка * Нажатие на фигуру слева сверху выдаст сообщение НЕТ, ТУТ НЕТ НИЧЕГО ИНТЕРАКТИВНОГО, ИЗВИНИТЕ! * Таинственная сила Страница 826 * Джейд открывает Достанькореша Глянцевый, чтобы попробовать достать Джона. * Раскадровка Страница 830 * Джейд использует СвежиеХиты для воспроизведения некоторых ремиксов Дейва, а также её собственных произведений. * Раскадровка Страница 833 * Представлены четыре члена Полуночной Банды и . * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Dead Shuffle. * Акт 1031 - отсылка к тому, что это обновление - отложенное, и оно должно было выйти в Хэллоуин, который приходится на 31 октября или 10/31 в американской системе дат. Страница 836 * В первом раунде Боя Дейва Бро заставляет Дейва драться с Малым Кэлом, никогда не приземляясь удачно. Кэл довольно сильно обыграл Дейва. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Beatdown (Strider Style). Страница 843 * Одна из резинок-напоминалок Джейд заставляет её думать о Джоне, который занят получением люлей от двух Нефтяных Огров. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Harleboss. Страница 871 * Перед тем, как Дейв смог бы сбежать, Бро унижает Дейва и разбивает его наголову, после чего сбрасывает по лестнице, даже не смотря на то, что он был вполне предупреждён о ней. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Beatdown Round 2. Страница 873 * С большой помощью от Бабули и Роуз Джон наконец-то побеждает двух Огров, выигрывая большую кучу материи в качестве награды. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Harleboss. Страница 918 * Джейд сражается с Дедушкой Харли… вроде… * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Dissension (Original). Страница 938 * Роуз смотрит на жизнь Джасперса. Хорошо, его жизнь после смерти. После того, как его выбросило на берег около их дома, Роуз и её Мама проводят воображаемые похороны и помещают его в мавзолей. Как было раннее показано в Homestuck, Роуз нарушает его вечный покой, капчалогирует его, а после этого случайно переносит его наружу лаборатории. * Раскадровка * В этой флешке есть ссылка на конец версии Роуз [флеш-страниц#Дополнительные|[S Ехать верхом]]. * Музыка из этой флешки - Chorale for Jaspers. Страница 948 * САМЫЙ НЕОЖИДАННЫЙ ПОВОРОТ СОБЫТИЙ НА ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ! Папа Джона… он… совершенно обычный папа. Мы бы никогда не догадались. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Revelawesome. Страница 979 * Кто знал, что существует так много вкусов Фруктовых Брызг? Очевидно, что здесь слишком много ЦЕН и ЦЕННОСТЕЙ. И чёртова сдобная ведьма приложила руки ко всему этому! * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Hardlyquin. Страница 980 * Джейд идёт, чтобы забрать синюю посылку, но её перехватывает её верный Опекун Бек. Бек выставляет напоказ свои силы Первого хранителя и уворачивается от каждого выстрела, который посылает в него Джейд. В итоге Джейд превращает бой в игру “Принеси” и забирает посылку. Хороший пёсик. Лучший друг. (Бонусные очки, если вы выстрелите в Зелёное Солнце.) * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - An Unbreakable Union и Carefree Victory. Страница 1026 * Джейд показывает своё воображаемое пятиручное умение играть соло на бас-гитаре. Впервые показано королевство Проспита. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - The Beginning of Something Really Excellent. Страница 1070 * Дейв сражается со своим Бро в ФИНАЛЬНОМ РАУНДЕ. Несколько вещей были разрезаны напополам: Кэл, меч Дейва - дешёвый кусок дерьма, и символ пластинки на его футболке. Бро улетает на своей ракетной доске. Это действительно всё, что можно сказать по этому поводу. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Versus. Страница 1073 * Повтор и чатов, которые у него были с Джейд. Во сне Джейд изучает луну Проспита, видя происходящее во вселенной Homestuck в облаках Скайи. Во сне она видит, как в далёком прошлом метеорит падает на Землю, принося на неё Бека. Снобличие Джона вылетает из башни и почти встречается с СноДжейд, но они оба просыпаются перед тем, как их снобличия пробуждаются. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Ballad of Awakening. Страница 1149 * Дейв запускает серверную копию Sburb (с теми же сообщениями, что и на предыдущем экране загрузки). Пока метеориты сыпят на дом Роуз, Дейв помогает ей прототипировать Джасперса и жуткую принцессу. Она разбивает свою основитовую бутылку для входа в Медиум. * Раскадровка * Джейд изучает Лягушачий Храм, находя в нём бета копию Sburb Дейва. * Бабульспрайт пишет записку в старой копии Полковника Сассакра. * Джон пробивает свой путь к Первым Вратам, вооружённый Пружинным молотом. Косбибук, к сожалению, утерян. * Режим Героя впервые используется в этой флешке. * Музыка из этой флешки - Sburban Jungle (полная версия). Homestuck: Антракт Антракт содержит 2 флеш-страницы. Страница 1154 * Воображаемые занавески открывают особняк . * Раскадровка Страница 1267 * прерывает битву между Полуночной Бандой и тремя членами . Никто не смеет стрелять, когда она рядом. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Three in the Morning. Homestuck: Акт 4 Акт 4 содержит 10 флеш-страниц. Страница 1358 * Первая полностью интерактивная игра-бродилка в Homestuck. Край Ветра и Теней представлен благодаря имени поверхности планеты, по которой ходит Джон. Бабуля даёт довольно загадочные советы, но Спутники Джона, Саламандры, рассказывают ему кучу информации о его планете, о Подчинённых, с которыми он сражался и о том, сколько проблем и боли приносят эти дурацкие грибы. (Режим Трикстера не совсем работает здесь). * Прохождение/Текстовая запись (или pastebin) * Джон разговаривает с Изгнанником, который будет показан позже, не с Вольным Путешественником, а с Гордой Побирушкой. * Музыка из этой флешки - Doctor. Страница 1407 * Представлена планета Роуз, Край Света и Дождя. Её дом находится на одном из многих каменистых/меловых островков в ярком радужном море. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - . Страница 1641 * В процессе того, как Дейв пробивает себе путь через различных янтарных, рубиновых, серных и ржавых Подчинённых, был представлен Край Жара и Часовых Механизмов. Кэлспрайт помогает ему. Но это не обычный Дейв, это Альтернативный Будущий Дейв. Из альтернативного будущего. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Atomyk Ebonpyre. Страница 1656 * Когда альтернативная Роуз прекращает существование, она объединяется со снобличием Роуз из обычной временной линии. Роуз засыпает на куче из шарфа. А у Мути есть пряжа. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Bed of Rose's. * Изначально эта страница не была флешкой, она стала ей уже спустя день после того, как была выложена оригинальная страница. Страница 1668 * Представлен Дерс. Чёрная Королева сталкивается с Джеком Нуаром и заставляет его надевать смехотворные костюмы шута. Джек использует содержимое зелёной посылки, чтобы убить Королеву, после чего он похищает её Кольцо и получает его силы от прототипирований. * СноРоуз начинает разгадывать секреты надписей “MEOW” на её стене и в её Журнале. * Мама, Папа и Бро прокладывают свой путь через миньонов на соответствующих планетах детей. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Black. * Эта флешка отмечает конец первого года Homestuck. Страница 1685 * Маленькая интерактивная флешка Google КВИТ. Она просто показывает дорогу от дома Джона до Вторых Врат по инструкциям Терези. * Раскадровка Страница 1720 * СноДейв проигрывает различные треки СноРоуз, пока СноКэл прыгает вокруг них, а несколько ворон сидят на оборудовании. Мимолётно показаны изображения с Дейвом, Роуз, Кэлом, Клёвым Бро и Типа Джеффом. * Раскадровка * Музыка, которую СноДейв может проиграть на своём сно-оборудовании: ** Unsheath'd ** Welcome to the New Extreme ** Octoroon Rangoon ** Derse Dreamers ** Phantasmagoric Waltz Страница 1801 * Прототипирования детей разрушили вечный круговорот на Поле Боя и превратили его в трёхмерный мир. Армии Света и Темноты сразились в жестокой битве с огромными боевыми кораблями и гигантскими шахмато-подобными созданиями, пока Чёрный и Белый Правители руководили битвой. * Вымотанный Поселенец собирает войска с обеих сторон против Чёрного Короля после того, как его ферма была разрушена. Но перед тем, как солдаты смогли хоть шаг сделать, Джек Нуар сразил Чёрного Правителя и разрушил его Скипетр. * Белый Правитель передал свой Скипетр Госпоже Посылок; Чёткий Громила пытается украсть его, но Скипетр был брошен в ручей. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Skaian Skirmish. * Эта первая Флешка, где использован вклад из Арт-команды. Страница 1931 * Джон раздаёт зайчиков как дешёвые сигары: одного запуганной малышке Роуз и её (малышке) маме, потом Джейд. Режим Героя использован, потому что кто может быть героичнее, чем Ник Кейдж? КГ? Не смешно. ГК? Тоже. * Раскадровка * Таинственная сила * Музыка из этой флешки - How Do I Live - Bunny Back In The Box Version. Идиотизм. Страница 1940 * Вероятно, вторая по количеству произошедших в ней событий флешка в Homestuck. Дейв пытается забраться на антенну над его домом, чтобы сломать его Основитовое яйцо. * Мама Роуз и Папа едут на боевом корабле Дедушки Харли по направлению к Скайе. * Джек Нуар сеет разрушения на Поле Боя, и тут Королевский Дурачок приносит ему Скипетр Белого Правителя, позволяя тому начать Исход. После он летит на Проспит, где СноДжейд пытается разбудить СноДжона. Джек разрубает огромную цепь между Проспитом и его луной, из-за чего луна врезается в Скайю. Джейд отчаянно пытается спасти Джона, но он ещё не проснулся. В последний момент она выталкивает его с пути луны, и только после этого Джон наконец-то просыпается. * Джон отправляет всех парадоксальных клонов на Землю на метеорах из Завесы перед тем, как был разбужен Джейд. Некоторые вещи из лаборатории также были отправлены на Землю. * Беспощадный Бюрократ создаёт Бека, используя код из книги “MEOW” Роуз и ДНК Халли, пока Квалифицированный Регулятор наблюдал за этим. * В будущем Бро и Джек Нуар сражаются на Плато Бита. Бро начинает Царапину и сбегает без своего меча. * Осьминожки! * Дейв пробивает путь к Первым Вратам. * Роуз уничтожает свои Первые Врата! * На Земле Снобот Джейд взрывается, из-за этого выбрасывая Джейд из её башни (спящую). Бек наблюдает за тем, как огромный метеорит несётся к Острову Джейд. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Descend, а также небольшой кусочек Bonus Track: Friendship Aneurysm. * В отрывках показан силуэт головы Бека, в котором можно увидеть разнообразные изображения. Они все являются одним кадром, поэтому их нельзя увидеть без остановки и пролистывания флешки кадр за кадром. Большинство из них - отрывки из самого S Закат, но там также есть изображение Бро, скачущего на Кленовом Копытце и метеор в форме головы Мути. * Эта страница отмечает 413-ый день Homestuck. Homestuck: Акт 5 Акт 5 содержит 48 флеш-страниц. Homestuck: Акт 5 Акт 1 Акт 5 Акт 1 содержит 1 флеш-страницу. Страница 2577 * Ещё одна масштабная флешка, в которой описываются некоторые события Hivebent. * Вриска Серкет контролирует разум Тавроса Нитрама после того, как её Магический Биток взрывается прямо у её лица. Она заставила его связаться с лусусом Терези путём Двойной Пеперпетающейся Псионики. В результате Терези ослепла, посмотрев на Альтернийское Солнце. * Каркат Вантас и Джек Нуар показаны в КПИД, где они сражаются с Подчинёнными. * Каркат также показан с Терези Пайроп в КМИП, где они сражаются с Огром. * Гамзи Макара сталкивается с василиском в КШИВ. * Фефери Пейшес готовится драться с несколькими бесами в КМИО, но Соллукс Каптор быстро расправляется с ними, используя свои пси-силы. * Эквиус Заххак и Непета Лейон прорываются через различных Подчинённых в КМКИЧ. * Таврос становится наездником. * Канайя Марьям встречает Гиклопа в КЛИЛ. * Эридан Ампора и Соллукс сражаются в КМИО. * Вриска и Таврос ищут приключений в ККИС, убивая Подчинённых до того, как Вриску атакует Арадиябот и жестоко избивает её до кровавого месива. * После этого Вриска просыпается на Проспите и получает пощёчину от Терези. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - . * Интересно: в начале флешки ногти Вриски (видно в правом верхнем углу над шаром-восьмёркой) были жёлтого цвета, а в конце флешки (когда она на Проспите) её ногти синего цвета. ** Ногти Терези также жёлтого цвета (без сознания на Проспите). Homestuck: Акт 5 Акт 2 Акт 5 Акт 2 содержит 47 флеш-страниц. Страница 2625 * Акт начинается с синих занавесок, открывающих красные занавески (символизируя переход центра повествования с троллей на детей), открывая вид на Землю. * Земля приближена к Северной Америке к окрестностям, где вырос Джон Эгберт, принесённый туда двумя большими метеоритами. * Внутри одного из кратеров лежит мёртвая Бабуля, на которой сидят Джон Эгберт с копией Грозного руководства полковника Сассакра по магическим фортелям и практической буффонаде. * Кадр переходит на компьютер. Каркат наблюдает за этой сценой, меняя выражение лица с полного страха до полного абсолютной ярости. * Проходит время. Малыш Джон показан на Пружинной качалке зелёного слизистого призрака, на которой он катается, после чего падает, поранив свою коленку. Папа спешит ему на помощь. * Большое количество быстро проскакивающих сцен показывает взросление Джона и его времяпровождение с Папой. Джон помогает Папе печь торты, играет на пианино, получает торт в лицо, встречает Джейд онлайн и тренируется для того, чтобы стать шутником. * Сцены, раннее показанные в Homestuck, где Джон сражается с Ограми, восхваляется Саламандрами и летит на доске. * Зрачки Карката превращаются в пики, выражая его кисмесис к Джону. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Homestuck. Страница 2768 * Вриска смотрит ролик на YouTube, который ей прислал Джон, из финальной сцены Воздушной Тюрьмы. В процессе просмотра она испытывает чувства мейтсприта к Николасу Кейджу. * Раскадровка Страница 2791 * См. Alterniabound. Страница 2847 * Использован экран загрузки Проспита. * Джейд засыпает после разрушения Проспита (и перед появлением ) и начинает мечтать. В начале её сон весёлый: она сидит на своей кровати с её Ланчтопом, Осьминожками, а на фоне радужный гриф гитары. Весёлая музыка Осьминожек играет на заднем плане. * Гриф исчезает, и музыка искажается звуками Царственного круга Страхоужасов, напевающих "Tangle Buddies". * Сцена превращается в маленький синий пузырь. Музыка затихает. * Снобличие Дейва наблюдает за событиями и медленно снимает свои солнечные очки, показывая его красные глаза. Они расширяются в что-то, что не показано смотрящему. * Синий пузырь снова появляется с маленькой осьминожкой перед ним, но становится красным. Это превращается в заглавное изображение Осьминожек, мерцая какими-то помехами, а когда начинает играть вторая песня Осьминожек, что-то издаёт пронзительный звук, и линии на секунду искривляются. * Место действия снова переходит на Джейд на её кровати, в флешке в стиле телевизора, на фоне радужный гриф, но раздвоенный и покрытый серебряными крапинками. Джейд спрыгивает со своей кровати на спину розового нарвала с радужным рогом. * Фефери появляется на спине водного копытного зверя с красным ромбом и красным бантом на нём. Несколько каракатиц следуют за ней. * Фефери, каракатица, Джейд и Осьминожки летает вокруг, улыбаясь, но музыка и задний план всё больше и больше искривляются, переливаясь различными версиями радуги, другими титульными карточками Осьминожек и помехами. * Переливаясь оттенками радуги, Фефери и Джейд пялятся друг на друга, каркас становится чем-то удивляющим и тревожным, последнее остаётся таким же. * Экран Джейд и Фефери наклоняется под углом, а фон и музыка полностью становятся адскими. * Ужасающее лицо время от времени появляется, а после взрыва из помех запись приостанавливается. * Страхоужасы вылетают из какого-то рода портала в центре экрана всё больше и больше приводя в бешенство ритм помех. В начале только серого цвета, секции портала также становятся красными и белыми. * Искажённая музыка Осьминожек играет мягко и медленно, а море монстров окружает кровать Джейд. * Задний план с монстрами исчезает и страдающая Джейд просыпается. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Let the Squiddles Sleep. Страница 2926 * Использован экран загрузки Джейд, но он превращается в силуэт морды Бека. * Метеорит несётся к острову Джейд. Появляется основитовый артефакт Джейд: основитовая пиньята-пёс, свисающая с дерева, а на глазах у Джейд появляется повязка. * Джон как серверный игрок Джейд выбирает куклу для первого прототипирования. Но Вриска управляет им, заставляя заснуть в этот момент. * Вместо этого Беккерель телепортирует все предметы из комнаты и самопрототипируется. Это сопровождает мерцание, которое обычно излучает Бек. Он взлетает вверх и уничтожает метеорит мощным взрывом, который создаёт приливную волну, сеющую разрушения как минимум до города, где живёт Дейв. * Джейд пытается ударить пиньяту ручкой своей винтовки, но это создаёт зелёный взрыв, который выбрасывает её из башни. * Дейвспрайт и Бро Дейва сражаются с Джеком Нуаром, а на заднем плане разгорается огонь. * Всё ещё с завязанными глазами, но уже в Режиме Героя, Джейд пытается выстрелить в пиньяту, пока падает. * Бек перенаправляет пулю в пиньяту для Джейд, перенося её дом в Медиум. Взрыв, созданный Беком, пощадил большую часть её острова, которая сохранилась на Земле. * Джек превращается в Бека Нуара. Огонь вокруг поля боя становится зелёным. Бро и Дейвспрайт переглядываются. * Появляется зелёный взрыв из помех, который становится красным. Это сопровождает смену тона музыки на 8-битную. Тролли стоят на платформе, Каркат тянется к Величайшей награде, но появляется Бек Нуар. Арадия переносит всех троллей в Завесу, а армия Арадияботов встаёт перед Нуаром, чтобы сразиться с ним. * Ещё один красный взрыв помех. Каркат показан спящим на полу в лаборатории в Завесе в своей нормальной одежде, после чего он просыпается на Проспите. Перед ним появляется Бек Нуар, на секунду превращаясь в Пикового Проныру, чтобы показать ментальную связь между ним и Каркатом, после чего отрубает себе руку. Он разрушает Проспит огромной вспышкой зелёного света. * Кадр приближается к ликующему, но стойкому лицу Бека Нуара, мигающему так, как будто он не хотел этого делать. Одна вспышка показывает белые точки на экране, которые внезапно становятся фоном. * Показан край Джейд, который позже будет представлен как Край Мороза и Лягушек. Когда появляется Джейд, небо бледнеет, начиная с чёрного и заканчивая светло-серым. Джейд падает, как и до этого, но теперь уже с мягкой улыбкой на лице. Пока она падает, всё бледнеет, начиная даже с оттенков серого и заканчивая белым. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Umbral Ultimatum. Страница 2987 * Представлен Край Мороза и Лягушек. Лягушки показаны замороженными во льду. Джейд спит на парящей кровати с изображением Зелёного Солнца на одеяле. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Frost. Страница 3000 * Джейд встречает прототипированного Беккерелем беса. Она сражается с ним, и они телепортируются в Медиуме благодаря силам Первого Хранителя. Её заметили три переместившихся во времени Дейва, один из которых проснулся, когда она выстрелила из своего ружья. В итоге они закончили там, где начали но теперь тут появился Бекспрайт. Мигающие красные буквы предупреждают читателя о том, что “ОНО ПРОДОЛЖАЕТ СЛУЧАТЬСЯ”. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Sunslammer. Страница 3079 * См. Джон: Войти в деревню. Страница 3085 * Джон на его Ложе Приключенца истекает кровью, текущей из раны на его груди, а Вольный Путешественник смотрит на это через свой монитор. Светлячки в КВИТ слетаются и опускаются на Джона, активируя его Ложе Приключенца. * В Скайе СноДжон перенимает рану Джона, а вокруг его Ложа Приключенца в Скайе мерцают огни. Вымотанный Поселенец наблюдает за этим. * Джейд, Дейв и Роуз смотрят на Скайю, наблюдая за тем, как Джон восстаёт. * Джон уже в его богоуровневом костюме видит своё мёртвое тело в облаке Скайи. * Монитор Вольного Путешественника выключается после того, как на нём видно Бека Нуара, смотрящего прямо в него. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Savior of the Waking World. * Эта флешка отмечает 612-ый день Homestuck. Страница 3294 * Экран загрузки с силуэтом лица Бека Нуара тих. * Таинственный отсчёт показан с 4:13:59 до 4:13:50. На Дерсе показано снобличие Фефери, окружённое Страхоужасами. Бек Нуар пролетает и разрезает её напополам. * Он прилетает к снобличию Непеты и хорошенько протыкает её своим мечом. После этого он уничтожает весь Дерс используя силы Бека, а умирающее снобличие Непеты в ужасе смотрит на это. * В центре Дерса показано спящее на своём Ложе Приключенца снобличие Арадии. Когда она переходит на Богоуровень, её душебот самоуничтожается. Бек Нуар, увидя это, мчится к Арадии, но с её новыми силами Арадия останавливает его во времени. * Таинственный отсчёт показан на символе времени Арадии, останавливаясь на 4:13. После этого он переносится на 3:14:01 на символе света Вриски. * После того, как проходит одна секунда, мы видим Вриску, летающую в поисках Тавроса. * Вриска, жестикулируя, сообщает Тавросу о том, что ему конец. Таврос делает тоже самое. С безумной ухмылкой на лице Вриска поднимает ноги Тавроса с пола. Таврос бежит на неё с копьём в руке. Когда он приближается к ней, Вриска даёт ему пощёчину, выбивает из его рук копьё и протыкает его в круг на его символе. * Таинственная сила * Музыка из этой флешки - MeGaLoVania. Страница 3318 * См. Канайя: Вернуться в ядро. Страница 3435 * См. Эквиус: Искать высшекровного. Страница 3517 * Эридан, Вриска и Гамзи стоят в круг, готовые к битве. Показаны изображения их предков. Канайя, рана которой завязана плащом Эридана, идёт по направлению к ним. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Trollian Standoff. Страница 3636 * Показана Роуз, смотрящая в белый шар, исключительно крупным планом шара и глаза Роуз. Картинки включают в себя солнце, треугольник, немного мрачнотёмного текста и осьминожку. * Раскадровка Страница 3643 * Роуз взлетает с Плато Бита. * Раскадровка Страница 3656 * Кадр приближается внутрь Поля Боя к Джону, парящему около Опухоли. * Раскадровка Страница 3663 * Показан Джон, вылетающий из Поля Боя. * Раскадровка Страница 3676 * Очень глупая флешка, в которой Джон поёт о величии Зиллихто. Также показан Гамзи с копией Боевого молота, Каркат плачет из-за величия Зиллихто. Полностью сделано в каракульном стиле. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Warhammer of Zillyhoo, конечно же. Страница 3692 * См. Провидица: Спуститься. Страница 3693 * Джон смотрит на трупы Папы и Мамы. Роуз, Джон и Бек Нуар смотрят друг на друга. Джон поднимает свой молот, а Роуз - свои колючки, начинается новая музыка… * И Джона протыкают мечом. * Он падает на землю. * Роуз приходит в бешенство и поднимает замок на воздух. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - At the Price of Oblivion. Страница 3711 * Терези выходит из комнаты на метеоре. Это конец Диска Один Homestuck, но Диск Два пропал! * Раскадровка * Эта флешка отмечает конец второго года Homestuck. Страница 3714 * Игрок пытается управлять Терези, но с тех пор, как диск пропал, он не может этого делать. Терези идёт вниз по коридору и находит записку, приколотую к полу когтями Непеты. * Ниже представлена запись сообщений из флешки: ** “Вы не можете контролировать Терези! Как вы вообще собираетесь играть в игру, потеряв игровой диск? Всё, что вы можете делать, - это смотреть на то, что она решит делать.” ** “Ты обнаруживаешь записку, приколотую к полу когтями Непеты. Похоже, она направлена тебе, написана на странице, вырванной из журнала предшественницы Вриски. Её насмешки становятся всё более злостными. Также, похоже, она написана пурпурной кровью. Она же не посмела навредить дорогому, милому Гамзи, верно? Эта мысль практически невыносима. Ты её строго покараешь за это. * Раскадровка Страница 3715 * Терези пытается прочесть записку, но падает через дверь в полу в секретную комнату. * В комнате Гамзи быстро прыгает вокруг Терези, лежащей на кучке изуродованных Чешуйчиков. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Secret ROM. Страница 3722 * Терези проигрывает несколько пластинок, включая "I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew" Эдди Мортона. * Раскадровка Страница 3727 * Терези вставляет Диск 2 Homestuck в граммафон, не понимая, что это компакт-диск, а не пластинка. Из-за этого пластинка царапается. * Раскадровка Страница 3740 * Поцарапанный Диск 2 вставлен. Следующая страница загружается только через эту вместо того, чтобы загрузить её переходом по ссылке (в английской версии). * Раскадровка Страница 3741 * Терези читает записку Вриски (на самом деле Гамзи). Она поднимает чешуйчиков, Малого Кэла и Пиралспита. Она совершает 4КРОБ4Т1Ч3СК1Й М4ТЬ 3ГО П1РУЭТ, пока делает это. Терези выламывает дверь из секретной комнаты и начинает подниматься. * Флешбэк к предкам. Редглэр атакует флот Майндфэнг. Пиралспит ослепляет Майндфэнг своими красными глазами, и полностью уничтожает флот Майндфэнг. Майндфэнг с ненавистью смотрит на Рэдглэр, после чего теряет левую руку. * Терези закончила подниматься. Вриска разговаривает с Джоном через аккаунт Роуз и смотрит на Терези в её костюме-косплее на Рэдглэр уголком глаза. * В течение флешки у изображений есть дефекты из-за того, что диск был поцарапан. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Terezi Owns. * Части этой флешки - отсылки к предыдущей флешке, “S Дейв: Подняться на самую высокую точку здания.”, здесь Терези повторяет действия Дейва. * В течение сцены, где Пиралспит разрушает флот Майндфэнг, одинокий тролль плывёт на крохотной лодке. В истории ещё не было упоминаний об этом, но этот тролль имеет поразительное сходство с Гайбрашем Трипвудом из серии игр Секрет Острова Обезьян. * Интересно, что у этой флешки нет кнопки контроля звука в левом верхнем углу как у всех остальных. Страница 3757 * Эта флешка очень глючная из-за того, что Диск 2 был поцарапан. Части других флешек и страниц на секунду появляются в ней (даже если они ещё не были выложены), и часть диалога Вриски и Терези обрезана. Иногда процент загрузки в начале скрывается глюками. * Вначале флешка представлена как бродилка, но когда пользователь пытается взаимодействовать, появляется протест и флешка начинает воспроизводиться сама. Это потому что ты не можешь контролировать Терези. * Терези идёт по метеору в поисках Вриски. По пути она проходит мимо труб, содержащих обезглавленные тела (с обрезанной верхней частью торса в случае Эридана) Эридана, Непеты, Фефери, Эквиуса и Тавроса. Некоторые изображения троллей, содержащие надпись “МЁРТВ(А)” показаны как глюки, когда Терези проходит мимо соответствующих тел. * Терези сталкивается с Вриской, обвиняя её в убийстве их друзей. Вриска честно отрицает, что несколько убийств лежат на её совести, и признаётся в убийстве Тавроса. Терези делает 3х фейспалм комбо с помощью Малого Кэла. * Глюки значительно усиливаются при упоминании информации, касающейся Гамзи, закрывая большую её часть. * Терези говорит Вриске, что та не может пойти сражаться с Беком Нуаром, потому что он последует за её следом феи и найдёт их на метеоре. После этого Терези предлагает сделку: она подбросит монетку. Лицевая сторона - Вриска остаётся. Царапина - уходит. Вриска спрашивает, действительно ли Терези хочет испытать Вора Света в игре на везение, с тех пор, как 8ССССССССЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ удача у неё. Но она соглашается. Терези подбрасывает монетку, но результат не ясен из-за глюков. * Раскадровка * Текстовая запись (или pastebin) * Музыка из этой флешки - BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !! * Спрайт Терези показывает её косплей без рукавов и перчаток, но в Режиме Героя они у неё есть. Страница 3758 * Нас информируют о том, что диск слишком повреждён для того, чтобы продолжить играть в Homestuck. * Раскадровка Страница 3759 * Поцарапанный диск прекращает крутиться. * Раскадровка Страница 3848 * Часы тикают между Героеем и Злодеем, показывая символ Дыхания Джона. * Раскадровка Страница 3857 * Часы тикают между Героеем и Злодеем, показывая символ Света Вриски. Похоже, что они собирались остановиться на Злодее, как вдруг Пиковый Проныра начал бить их своим ломом. * Раскадровка Страница 3871 * Видны разбросанные изображения из альбома . Нажатие на одно из пяти изображений даст переход на следующие сцены: ** Дейв и Роуз; ** Джон и Вриска; ** Дейвспрайт и Джейдспрайт; ** Королевский Дурачок и Изгнанники; ** Непета и Джасперспрайт. * Раскадровка Страница 3892 * Также, как и предыдущая, с различными изображениями. Включённые сцены: ** Дейв и Роуз (прод.); ** Джон и Вриска (прод.); ** Дейвспрайт и Джейдспрайт (прод.); ** Королевский Дурачок и Изгнанники (прод.); ** Бабульспрайт. * Раскадровка Страница 3933 * Также, как и предыдущая, с различными изображениями. Включённые сцены: ** Дейв и Роуз (прод.); ** Джон и Вриска (прод.); ** Дейвспрайт и Джейдспрайт (прод.); ** Королевский Дурачок и Изгнанники (прод.); ** Бабульспрайт (прод.); ** Джейд и Каркат. * Нажатие правой кнопки мыши и выбор “Воспроизвести” может вызвать , артефакт, оставшийся с того момента, когда следующие панели были ещё не закончены. * Раскадровка Страница 3940 * Дейв взлетает с Дерса, преследуя луну Дерса и Роуз. * Раскадровка Страница 3949 * Бета Джон показывает Вриске орган, который он нашёл в логове Обитателя. * Раскадровка * В этой флешке использован маленький музыкальнй клип, который может быть взят из саундтрека Secret of Mana. Страница 3971 * Другой выбор из пяти изображений. Включённые сцены: ** Джейд и Каркат (прод.); ** Гамзи и Таврос; ** Королевский Дурачок и Изгнанники (прод.); ** ; ** Арадия и Соллукс. * Нажатие правой кнопки мыши и выбор “Воспроизвести” может вызвать , артефакт, оставшийся с того момента, когда следующие панели были ещё не закончены. * Раскадровка Страница 3999 * Ещё одна страница с выбором изображений. Но выбрать можно только одно, одну из картинок КЛ3ВОГО Ч3Л4 Терези. Она даст ссылку на продолжение сцены Джейд и Карката. * Нажатие правой кнопки мыши и выбор “Воспроизвести” может вызвать , артефакт, оставшийся с того момента, когда следующие панели были ещё не закончены. * Раскадровка Страница 4015 * Неинтерактивная страница, которая просто показывает Печёночного Проныру в его ярком (и, к сожалению, раковом) величии. * Раскадровка Страница 4016 * Последний выбор изображений. При нажатии на одно из присутствующих здесь изображений появится увеличенная картинка КЛ3ВОГО Ч3Л4 Терези, чтобы показать ПОТЕРЮ ГОЛОВЫЫЫЫ Терези от Дейва. Ссылки на следующие страницы: ** Джейд и Каркат (прод.); ** Дейв и Гамзи; ** (прод.); * Когда выбрана картинка КЛ3ВОГО Ч3Л4, нажатие правой кнопки мыши и выбор “Воспроизвести” может вызвать , артефакт, оставшийся с того момента, когда следующие панели были ещё не закончены. * Раскадровка Страница 4050 * Показана голова в качестве Альтернии с двумя группами знаков и двумя лунами, вращающимися вокруг головы с установленным звёздным фоном. * Раскадровка Страница 4081 * Показан загружающийся диск. Следующая страница загружается только через эту (показывая напоминание после примерно 12 секунд и загружаясь после 30), вместо того, чтобы дать ссылку на следующую страницу. * Раскадровка Страница 4082 * Показан символ Карката с обведёнными фиолетовой кровью кругами, чтобы выразить эмоции Гамзи. * Гамзи сталкивается с другими троллями, вооружённый Боевым молотом Зиллихто. * Каркат, Гамзи, Канайя, Терези и Соллукс показаны с соответствующими предками на фоне, повторяя 3х Комбо Решающего Поединка. * Канайя собираеся стать ауспайстисом между Гамзи и Каркатом, но её останавливают. * Терези испытывает чувства кисмесиса к Гамзи, но её останавливают. * Соллукс принимает Малого Кэла за Гамзи и, похоже, испытывает к нему одновременно и красные, и чёрные чувства. * Сцена крутится вокруг троллей до тех пор, пока Гамзи и Каркат сходятся к тому, что точно будет эпичной битвой. * Раскадровка * Музыка, играющая в этой сцене - The Carnival. Страница 4096 * Эндрю Хасси начинает писать Пересказ 4, но практически тут же сдаётся. * Сверху на листе бумаги лежит наполовину съеденный символ >. * Если нажать на надпись “НЕТ УЖ, НАХРЕН ЭТО”, написанную на листе, появится гифка с танцующим и крутящимся Эндрю Хасси, перемещающимся вместе с курсором. * Нажатие правой кнопки мыши и выбор “Воспроизвести” может вызвать серию изображений, показывающихся по отдельному щелчку мышки. Первое, если оно ещё не была вызвано - вращающийся курсор с Хасси. Второе - Хасси неожиданно появляется прямо перед “камерой”. Третье - тролль Хасси двигается прямо справа налево. Четвёртая - пугающая голова волка. * Раскадровка Страница 4097 * Мы видим несколько оторванных кусков бумаги вместе с изображением Бека Нуара, Джейд и головастика Лягушки Бытия, находящихся на вершине теперь уже невероятно высокого дома Джейд. * Нажатие на изображение перенесёт на страницу , конец Акта 5. Перед тем, как КА5 был выложен, она вела на самый первый комикс: Побег из тюрьмы. * Нажатие правой кнопки мыши и выбор “Воспроизвести” покажет вышеупомянутое изображение с танцующим Эндрю. * Раскадровка Страница 4106 * См. Каскад. * Вторая по длине флешка в Homestuck после S Столкновение. ** Совершается царапина, Критический Момент наступает, Опухоль взрывается, а также происходит множество других событий. * Раскадровка Homestuck: Антракт 2 Антракт 2 содержит 1 флеш-страницу. Страница 4108 * Флешка начинается с того, что занавески открываются, показывая дистанционный передатчик с мигающими бильярдными шарами на нём. Показан кусочек невзламываемого кода, который начинает воспроизводиться. * Апартаменты Скретча, остановленные во времени в центре Зелёного Солнца, теперь реальны. Бильярдные часы в апартаментах Скретча перестают тикать, и сразу после этого Скретч начинает превращаться в . * Когда Инглиш появляется, Каирская Шинель перемещается с её места на Четвёртой стене на его спину. * Волчья Голова иногда на секунду появляется в флешке в особо драматичные моменты музыки. * Шинель Лорда Инглиша превращается в Саркофаг, заключая Инглиша в него. Он издаёт Всеобъемлющий Хонк. * На орбите Альтернии появляются бильярдные шары различных цветов. * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - English. * Эту флешку собирались выложить в Хэллоуин (и лог говорит, что она была выложена в Хэллоуин), но на самом деле её выложили на два дня позже. * Нажатие на стрелку возврата покажет текст “НАЧАТЬ ЗАНОВО”, и повторное нажатие действительно начнёт флешку заново. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 содержит 175 флеш-страниц. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 1 Акт 6 Акт 1 содержит 6 флеш-страниц. Страница 4110 * Флешка начинается с вида на зелёную иконку Sburb, перевернувшуюся и ставшую красной. * Красные занавески становятся зелёными и открывают пост-царапинную вселенную. * После приближения к пост-царапиной Земле экран приближается к Вашингтону к тому же району, где жил Джон до царапины. * Всего секунду показывают кого-то, кто играет на пианино. * Кадр продолжает приближаться к дому, показывая, что время года - осень. * Около грязной старой фетровой шляпы также лежит карт капчалога и постер Бедового Сыщика, увиденные вместе с фигурой, держащей копию Грозного руководства полковника Сассакра по магическим фортелям и практической буффонаде. * Пара пистолетов простаивают вместе с двумя пулями а около них лежит механический зайчик, зелёная коробка и записка, написанная кому-то. * Кадр переходит на астрономическую башню с возвышающимся над ней солнцем, показывая, что это - дом Роуз. * Два мутантных кота, имеющих сходство с Мяугоном, показаны заключёнными в какого-то рода удерживающее желе. * Показана четвёртая стена. * Рекламный щит с лучшей вещью, которую вы когда-либо видели, - Фильм Клёвый Бро и Типа Джефф, в главных ролях - Оуэн Уилсон и Бен Стиллер. * Малой Кэл показан в его Дерсовой пижаме, обнимающим катану Бро. * Горн возвышается над Лягушачьим Храмом. * Кадр удаляется обратно во вселенную перед перемещением к очаровательной молодой леди, стоящей у почтового ящика и смотрящий куда-то далеко в небо. * Показано, что за ней наблюдают через компьютер с символом Змееносца на его вершине. Показано несколько слов на альтернийском языке, которые читаются как “нажмите >, чтобы продолжить”. * Музыка из этой флешки - Homestuck Anthem. Страница 4118 * Джейк тянется к пистолету, как вдруг появляется окно выбора персонажей. Там есть изображения и , а также силуэты Рокси и Дирка, которых нельзя выбрать. На фоне появляется карта, которая показывает, где живёт каждый из персонажей. В нижней части страницы нет HTML ссылки. Страница 4159 * Джейн тянется к двери, как вдруг появляется ещё одно такое же, как и раньше, окно выбора. В нижней части страницы нет HTML ссылки. Страница 4191 * Джейк собирается поставить свою ногу на землю, как вдруг появляется ещё одно такое же, как и раньше, окно выбора. В нижней части страницы нет HTML ссылки. Страница 4272 * Джейк смотрит на Морского лусуса-козла. * Угрожающее блеяние. * Бробот приближается, отражаясь в глазу Лусуса. Страница 4279 * Джейн пытается забрать Альфу Sburb из почтового ящика. * Прямо перед тем, как она смогла бы вытащить руку, почтовый ящик взрывается. * Кадр уменьшается, показывая Папу, в ужасе смотрящего на это. Homestuck: Акт 6 Антракт 1 Акт 6 Антракт 1 содержит 3 флеш-страницы. Страница 4370 * Каркат смотрит на письмо, которое он только что получил в ведре, пока многочисленные серый вёдра танцуют на фоне. * Всё, что он видит - написанное Джоном “ТРОЛЛЬСКИЕ/ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЕ ГРЯЗНЫЕ СВИДАНИЯ”. * Большая часть оставшейся части флешки посвящена шокированному воображению Карката. ** Канайя смотрит на Роуз, улыбаясь. ** Брови Роуз двигаются в бешеном ритме, и она улыбается. ** Терези смотрит вверх с ухмылкой на лице; Дейв отражается в её очках. ** Дейв раз за комикс улыбается; Терези отражается в его очках. ** Каркат крутится на пластинке, теперь уже ХламКат. *** (На альтернийском) ЭТО ТУПО. * Эта флешка повторяет [флеш-страниц#Акт 3|[S Джон: Нервный срыв]]: музыка, море разочарования, повтор Hardlyquin. * Если вы нажмёте на голову Ника Кейджа в правом верхнем углу, когда флешка закончится, вы воспроизведёте [флеш-страниц#Дополнительные|[S Кейдж: Выложить план]]. Страница 4385 * Лаборатория на метеоре, сдвинутому Арадией и Соллуксом, улетает от Зелёного Солнца. Страница 4387 * ГП улетает из Стартосферы троллей к Зелёному Солнцу перед тем, как зелёные занавески закрывают Акт 6 Антракт 1. * Принесённое бурей изображение из А6А1 показано в облаке непрототипированной Скайи в пост-царапинной сессии. Изображения быстро показываются через Скайю, показывая последующие события из будущего: ** Видение в облаке о Бетти Крокер, пометившей Имперских Трутней. ** Видение в облаке о приготовившемся Дирке Страйдере с его мечом. ** Видение в облаке о Рокси Лалонд, кидающей замороженного Мути через Многооконную стену. ** Видение в облаке о Мути, вылетающем с другой стороны. ** Белый и Чёрный Правтель в безвыходном положении на непрототипированном Поле Боя. ** Видение в облаке о Джейке Инглише вне базы в разрушенной башне, окружённой огнём. ** Видение в облаке о лусусе-драконе, летающем вокруг Джейка и извергающегося вулкана. * Пробудившаяся СноДжейн смотрит из окна её комнаты на луне Проспита смотря на эти видения в облаках, пока Проспит двигается по одному из своих солнечных затмений. Мы видим, что у Проспита нет башен для принятия прототипированных ядроспрайтов, это первый признак того, что это - пустая сессия. * Музыка из этой флешки - Infinity Mechanism. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 2 Акт 6 Акт 2 содержит 9 флеш-страниц. Страница 4466 * Изображение приближается к Дирку перед тем, как появляется окно выбора персонажей. Присутствуют изображения всех детей, но выбрать можно только и . На заднем плане самолёт, но перемещению курсора к одному из персонажей показывает его увеличенное изображение. В нижней части страницы нет HTML ссылки. Страница 4482 * Рокси и падает на кучку плюшевых волшебников. * В течение протеста против цензуры Интернета и акта о прекращении онлайн-пиратства эта страница переадресовывала на страницу, рассматривающую удар и дающую анкету для того, чтобы написать представителю местного Конгресса. Она снова стала нормальной HTML страницей, когда следующая страница была закончена. Страница 4483 * Приближение кадра к Рокси, поднимающейся и вылетающей из своей башни, всё ещё спящей. Фригглиш во время этого продолжает сидеть. * Дирк (забрызганный кровью) снимает свои очки, когда Рокси появляется рядом и падает в Пузырь Снов. * Рокси путешествует над планетой, созданной из большого количества планет, не просыпаясь. * Эквиус, два Арадиябота и Дейв видят её в КПИТ. * Роуз видит её со своего дома на Поле Боя. * Она пролетает мимо дерева Терези, пока та гуляет, что будет описано сильно позже. * Богоуровневый Каркат и снобличие Непеты из обречённой временной линии (оба мёртвые) наблюдают за ней в КМКИЧ. * Рокси (всё ещё спящая) приближается к Роуз в КМКИЧ и КСИД, но обе просыпаются перед тем, как их снобличия встречаются. * Музыка из этой флешки - Even in Death. * Эта флеш-страница была изменена вскоре после того, как была выложена. В оригинальной версии: ** У глаз Карката и Непеты были зрачки ** Глаза Дирка были не такими оранжевыми Страница 4513 * Рокси делает тройное сальто в многооконную стену в лаборатории. Пока она падает через окно с другого конца, она пролетает мимо своего поднимающегося снобличия. Это приводит к такому же, как и раньше, выбору персонажей. Можно выбрать и , и внизу страницы есть HTML ссылка. Страница 4538 * Дирк и Квадраволн проводят рэп-битву. Дирк кидает бытулку апельиновой соды в Квадраволна. * Текстовая запись (или pastebin) * Музыка из этой флешки - Anbroids. Страница 4565 * Гардероб Дирка пропадает, чтобы показать открытый проходной путь, через который он идёт. * После этого появляется окно выбора персонажей, где можно выбрать и . Страница 4569 Эта флешка неоднократно переходит на события у Дирка на луне Дерса и у Джейка с Броботом на острове. Здесь эти события разделены, чтобы не затягивать информацию о деталях. * На острове: ** Джейк сталкивается с Броботом и начинается бой. Обычные насмешки стоят Джейку небольшого испуга, когда робот отращивает дополнительные руки, чтобы опустить палец вниз. ** Бробот разрезает пули первого залпа Джейка пополам, второй залп преуспел лишь в убийстве нескольких фей-бычков, перед тем, как Бробот поймал пули Джейка и бросил их ему в лицо. После этого Бробот продолжил бить проигравшего Джейка всерьёз, с большим количеством движений, появлявшихся в боях Дейва с Бро и Малым Кэлом. ** Бробот продолжает унижать Джейка, пока лусус-дракон, ранее показанный только издалека в начале битвы, появляется довольно близко на заднем плане. ** Бробот сбивает с лица Джейка его очки и глаза, заставляя Джейка подбирать их. Не скорее, чем Джейк подбирает их, Бробот хватает его до того момента, когда у Джейка будет шанс среагировать и приносит его высоко в воздух перед тем, как швыряет его на землю. ** Джейк пытается отомстить Броботу, захватив его и начав неэффективно бить его. После Джейк вцепляется в Бробота, который пытается его сбросить. В конце концов, Джейк смог отобрать очки Бробота и начал топтать их. Бробот просто надел другую пару перед тем, как дал трёпки Джейку одним ударом. * На Дерсе: ** Снобличие Дирка покидает комнату и медленно снимает свои очки, как это было впервые показано в S Рокси: Бродить во сне. После этого он поднимает голову Чёткого Громилы и летает вокруг луны Дерса, чтобы показаться жителям. Он собирает большую толпу Дерситов, следующих за ним. ** Правительница Дерса замечает это и через многооконную стену приказывает Беспощадному Бюрократу разобраться с этим. Показано, что она носит кольцо без шаров. ** СноДирк подбирает остриё с флагом на нём, который он срезает. тем временем Беспощадный Бюрократ проходит по улицам луны, следуя за хвостом СноДирка. СноДирк пронзил голову Чёткого Громилы, вонзил острие на вершину монумента и покинул это место до того, как там появился Беспощадный Бюрократ. Также на острие была приколота обложка Событий Панцирников, содержащая новости о смерти СноДжейн. ** Беспощадный Бюрократ приблизился к монументу и взял кусок газеты. Он нашёл написанное на ней сообщение от Дирка: “ ” * Музыка из этой флешки - Time on My Side. Страница 4614 Пересказ событий, следующих после возвращения Джасперса на до-царапинную Землю. * Роуз находит труп Джасперса на берегу реки. * Мама Роуз проводит похороны для Джасперса. * Гораздо позже Роуз сбивает гроб Джасперса на пол для того, чтобы использовать свой компьютер. * Роуз покидает мавзолей через секретный ход, ведущий в лабораторию следующей дверью. * Роуз пытается использовать машину для клонирования в лаборатории и находит мутантного котёнка. * Роуз покидает лабораторию с котёнком. * Роуз прыгает вниз по водопаду, чтобы поймать её предмет для входа, и её спасает Джасперспрайт своими тентаклями. * В Краю Света и Дождя Джасперспрайт узнаёт, что там нет рыбы. * Позже Роуз призывает Джасперспрайта кулоном. * Роуз даёт ему свой портативный компьютер для того, чтобы он поговорил с Непетой. * Джасперспрайт появляется на корабле в Жёлтом Ярде вместе с Джейд, Джоном и другими… * Здесь есть ссылка на конец версии Рокси S Ехать верхом. * Музыка из этой флешки - версия Chorale for Jaspers. Страница 4662 Эта флешка разделена между Джейн, Джейком, Дирком и Рокси в разлиных местах. Это описание не сохранило того порядка, оно описывает сцены, устроенные каждым из персонажей. * Флешка начинается с приближения к дому Джейн. ** Серверный игрок Джейн бросает сейф на Основопресс, чем приводит в замешательство Папу Джейн. ** Это создаёт ядроспрайт, начинается отсчёт с 1:11. и падение открывает сейф с банками пены Barbasol. ** Ядро пытается разговаривать с Папой Джейн, но скорее рисунками, чем словами. Он не реагирует. ** Джейн создаёт свой предмет для входа на тотемофрезере и поднимается по лестнице, за ней следует ядро. ** Серверный игрок двигает Дедулю Крокер в сторону ядра. ** Появляется БКот, удивляя Папу Джейн, и телепортирует Дедулю в космос зелёной вспышкой. Космический корабль Крокер позже пролетит мимо него. ** Тотем Джейн выращивает дерево. Она удивлена этим. ** Когда таймер приближается к 0:00, дом Джейн начинает светиться голубым. ** Джейн и её ядроспрайт переносятся в странное место с голубыми крапинками, а сама Джейн окружена странной голубой аурой. которое замечает неожиданное появление космического корабля Крокер. ** Позже дом Джейн пропадает, оставляя дыру в земле. ** Боевой корабль пролетает над окрестностями Джейн. Сцена продолжает показывать окрестности через несколько лет. * После первой части последовательности Джейн, всё переключается на Джейка. ** Джейк стоит на своём острове около Лягушачьего Храма. Лусус-кит пролетает сверху. ** Позже Джейк показан в лифте в Лягушачьем Храме. * После происходит переключение на Дирка. ** Дирк поднимается по лестнице, держа Кэла. ** Дирк появляется на платформе в море, также, как и Дейв, после того, как он вошёл в Медиум. ** Дирк стоит готовый со своим мечом перед несколькими трутнями Крокер, летящими к нему. * Первая последовательность действий Дирка отступает, чтобы показать связанное с Рокси. ** Показано изображение SN_HUBGRID 44.519872,-74.820017 (координаты её дома). ** Рокси использует контрольную панель, чтобы появились ступеньки, возводящие в сторону полукруглой комнаты, в которой она находится и открывает дверь на вершине. ** Она забирается на вершину и смотрит на то, как трутни Крокер летят в её сторону. * Здесь также присутствуют несколько изображений, показывающих места такими, какими они были знакомы до-царапинным детям вместе с такими, какими они стали в затопленном мире будущего. Первая из них представлена с надписью “В будущем, но не столь уж и далеком”. ** Большая часть окрестностей Джейн, включая её дом, находятся под водой. ** Большое количество чего-то красного, напоминающего деревья, структурируют соседствующее место. частично затопленное. ** Остров Джейка сильно затоплен, видны только вулкан (уже не действующий) и Лягушачий Храм. ** Красная структура на месте каждой из башен. Белая структура (предположительно, щупальца) обвивают одну из красных структур и шею Лягушачьего Храма. ** Окрестности Дирка также под водой. Они показаны в своём изначальном состоянии чуть раньше. ** Дом Рокси не находится под водой, он находится в середине компактно расположенных групп чёрных и белых построек, сгруппированных в узор шахматной доски, находящихся над морем. ** Когда Дирк и Рокси выходят из своих зданий, становится очевидно, что они находятся в изменённых локациях будущего, и они были здесь всё время. * Последовательность изображений, относящихся к Крокер, показаны в конце флешки. ** Они включают её логотип-ложку, несколько продуктов (такие как Фруктовые Брызги, Фруктовые свёртки, Микс Брауни, старый набор тако Эль-Пасо, Быствит), объявление “Посетите Марс” и изображение Гая Фиери. ** Также показаны изображения новой королевы Дерса: её рот и торс. ** Кроме того, показаны несколько действующих на подсознание сообщений (“ОСТАНОВИТЕ РАЗМНОЖЕНИЕ”, “ПОДЧИНИТЕСЬ”, “ОСТАВАЙТЕСЬ СПЯЩИМИ”, “ПОДВЕРГНИТЕСЬ ОТБОРУ”, “ПОТРЕБЛЯЙТЕ”, “ВЫПОЛНЯЙТЕ ТРЕБОВАНИЯ ТРУТНЕЙ”). ** На секунду была показана Миина. ** Последовательность кончается изображением логотипа-вилки Бетти Крокер. * Эта флешка содержит музыку Another Jungle и A Taste for Adventure. Homestuck: Акт 6 Антракт 2 Акт 6 Антракт 2 содержит 1 флеш-страницу. Страница 4812 * Вриска проходит мимо стада лошадей. * Одна из лошадей приближается к ней и пугает её. * Она видит персонажа автора, рухнувшего между двумя большими статуями игуан; это выявляет то, что сейчас она идёт по пустыне КПИЗ. * Он поднимает кольцо и спрашивает Вриску, “Ты выйдешь за меня?”. * Вриска в шоке. Непонятно, почему: она должна быть польщена. * Эта страница необычна из-за ряда технических причин. Первая и самая очевидная - у этой страницы нет нормального URL в стиле Homestuck, свойственного для всех остальных страниц (страница выше переадресовывает на страницу, называющуюся , означающее Death of the Author (Смерть Автора); в отличие от, скажем, S Ехать верхом (URL по форме "?s=6&p=pony"), этот URL не связан с отделом Homestuck на MSPA. Второе - на HTML странице также нет текста - заголовок, показанный здесь появляется только в ссылке на это. Третья странность - кнопка контроля звука не появляется в предзагрузчике, появляясь только один раз, когда флешка начинается но в этом плане страница не уникальна, у некоторых предыдущих страниц было тоже самое. * Музыка из этой флешки названа Weird moody horse shit. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 3 Акт 6 Акт 3 содержит 25 флеш-страниц. Myststuck * Страница 4817 * Страница 4822 * Страница 4824 Страница 4939 * Показаны Снисхождение, Скайя, Проспит, планета Джейн, Завеса и наконец-таки Дерс. * Флешка сделана так же, как и , даже используется музыка Black. Тем не менее, ББ отвергает её, благоприятствуя нижеописанной флешке. Страница 4941 * Эта страница содержит смесь пересказов и будущих событий. * На экране загрузки изображение Эдварда Мортона. * Показан стол, который использует ББ (на котором лежат кофе, пепельница, Серые Леди и кольцо). * ББ курит, пьёт “кофе” и смотрит Серых Леди, крутя кольцо вокруг чашки. * Мисс Пэинт стоит на коленях перед телом Эндрю Хасси и плачет. * Джейд и Дейвспрайт читают первый комикс Полуночной Банды. * Эквиус пьёт молоко и вдруг ломает стакан, удивляя этим Арадию. * Фиолетовая луна Альтернии показана с ещё меньшей фиолетовой луной рядом и с синей дерево-образной структурой с сиреневыми листьями перед ней. * Показана комната Джейка, также с синими ветками внутри. * Джейк показан упавшим в своём черепбуке. * Арания ведёт Джейка по синей ветке, а вдалеке их ждёт Миина. * Снисхождение с раздражением ждёт. * Кровать, на которой лежал Пиковый Проныра, показана плавающей в озере, в которое она упала. * Пиковый Проныра забирается на вершину утёса рядом с этим местом, удивляя Мисс Пэинт. * Он принимает стакан молока от дворецкого. * ГП и Бек Нуар продолжают лететь по Внешнему Кольцу. Пика и сердце показаны для выражения их чувств. * Дирк сидит на стене на Дерсе. * Джейн лежит на земле на Проспите. * Эндрю Хасси держит Пикового Проныру на кровати, а Проныра протыкает его ножом. * Быстро проматывается к Хасси, застреленному , после этого медленно показывая Хасси, лежащего на полу. * Эндрю Хасси делает Вриске предложение, шокируя её. * Вриска отодвигает свою руку, пока Хасси пытается надеть на её палец кольцо, и после этого ударяет Хасси, из-за чего кольцо улетает. * Дирк сражается с трутнями Крокер. * Джек Нуар безуспешно пытается убедить охранника дать ему ключ от камеры. * Пиковый Проныра смотрит на карту с отверстием от пули в ней. * Пистолет ударяет и падает вниз. * Рокси сталкивается с несколькими трутнями Крокер, но сбегает, когда они начинают стрельбу. * Пиковый Проныра отказывается от бутылки молока. * Изображение Эдварда Мортона из начала флешки снова появляется, но теперь уже с мерцающими глазами и надписью “КТО ЭТОТ ПОДОНОК?”, прокручивающейся внизу экрана. * На своей планете Джейн находит шляпу (под присмотром Малого Себастьяна), отсылка к тому, как Арадия нашла фетровую шляпу. * Снисхождение использует свои силы контроля чтобы управлять БКотом (который лежит у неё на коленях). * Присутствуют сцены из , включая Джона с его молотком, Гамзи с его молотком и лютней, их обоих, и заканчивается всё тем, что они целуются. * Последнее наводит кадр с Джейн (изначально взятый из разговора с Джейком), думающей “Что за фигня?”. * Последовательность изображений кончается снимком Полуночной Банды, после чего ББ наконец-то надевает кольцо на палец. * Музыка, которую ББ воспроизвёл в флешке - I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Acapella). Страница 5024 * Использован экран загрузки с зайчиком. * Лицо Лив Тайлер (актрисы) показано в силуэте зайчика на фоне постера Армагеддона. * Показан сначала метеор, а после этого - Проспитианский корабль. * Джейк отправляет Терри Кайзер Джейд, которая отправляет Джону Зайчика с помощью Бека. * Джон переименовывает зайчика в Лив Тайлер, как её звали до конца жизни в её Бета сессии Sburb. * Лив Тайлер погибает во взрыве, созданном Зелёным Солнцем. Лица актрис Терри Кайзер (в качестве Берни Ломакс) и Лив Тайлер появляются над ним. * Использованная музыка - . * На этой странице есть ссылка на [флеш-страниц#Дополнительные|[S Подождите, что я снова хотел сделать с этим зайчиком?]]. Страница 5027 * НТ ставит “шах и мат” “королю” нт в шахматах. Страница 5029 * нт почти ставит шах и мат НТ, но НТ ударяет доску и разбрасывает фигуры в отчаянии. Страница 5031 * Ещё одна страница с выбором персонажей. Короткие фрагменты с , , и , каждый из которых имеет свой экран выбора персонажа в конце: ** Страница 5049 ** Страница 5067 ** Страница 5075 ** Страница 5081 * Или вы можете пропустить их все и пойти к следующему фрагменту, который начинается с . * Перед тем, как были созданы страницы для всех персонажей, нажатие на одну из незаконченных панелей выводило изображение Эндрю Хасси в костюме тролля, бросившем шахматную доску с красными и зелёными фигурами. На кнопке появлялось сообщение “ПАНЕЛИ ЕЩЁ НЕ СДЕЛАНЫ!”. Страница 5134 * Ещё одна страница с выбором персонажей. Досталог, включающий в себя только немеркнующуюТьму, где он комментирует (слегка повреждённо из-за ограничений окна просмотра) в течении коротких фрагментов с , , и . Вы можете пропустить их, если хотите посмотреть на . Страница 5200 * Короткая анимация, которая показывает четыре фонаря в КСИГ. Все, кроме фонаря Джейка, который уже не горит, потухают: сначала фонарь Джейн, затем Рокси, и наконец фонарь Дирка тускнеет до слабого сияния. Страница 5214 * СноДирк улетает из версии пузерей снов розовой луны Альтернии, держа бессознательную Рокси за руку. Страница 5233 * Фонарь Дирка снова излучает максимально яркий свет. Страница 5235 * Красные мили продвигаются по космосу и окружают Землю. * Дирк просыпается, капчалогирует Квадраволна (который уменьшил себя до небольшого куба), вбегает в комнату, активирует Многооконную стену, прыгает на Основопресс, чтобы открыть его, хватает Посылатель и его Основитовую болванку и использует ракетную доску, чтобы вылететь в окно. Он бросает Пилозубу болванку, снова влетает внутрь и пролетает через Многооконную Стену. * Пока он летит в пустоте, Миина подбегает к нему и подпрыгивает. Они делают воздушный брофист. * Дирк вылетает через одну из Многооконных Стен Рокси. Он использует Квадраволна и целует труп Рокси. * Снобличие Рокси просыпается на Дерсе. Она замечает лежащий рядом труп Джейн. * Дирк хватает одно из вёдер Рокси и использует Посылатель. * Рокси готовится поцеловать Джейн. * Дирк кладёт ведро в Посылатель и активирует его. * Рокси понимает, что не может поцеловать Джейн. * Дирк надевает Посылатель себе на голову. * Рокси всё ещё не может поцеловать Джейн. * Голова Дирка отправлена без его тела. Обезглавленный труп падает на пол. * Музыка, использованная в этой флешке - Unite Synchronization. Страница 5236 * Фонарь Дирка выходит из строя. Страница 5248 * Фонарь Дирка загорается очень ярко и взрывается, показывая светлячка в его центре. Страница 5249 * Снобличие Дирка просыпается на Дерсе. Он видит Рокси, которая всё ещё не поцеловала Джейн. Он отталкивает Рокси и сам целует Джейн. * Снобличие Джейн просыпается на Проспите. * Дирк хватает Рокси, и они улетают с Дерса на Ракетной Доске. * Джейн использует Перемещатель и прибывает на Землю в Лягушачий Храм. * Дирк и Рокси летят на метеор с Лягушачьим Храмом. * Они вылетают из временной капсулы Лягушачьего Храма и подбирают Джейн, которая отчаянно цепляется за Рокси, пока они летят над островом Джейка. Ведро, которое отправил Дирк, появляется в воздухе, и Дирк подбирает его и наполняет морской водой перед тем, как прибывает на руины дома Джейка. ирк выплёскивает воду на лежащего без сознания Джейка, чтобы разбудить его, после чего происходят ранее показанные события (начавшиеся ) которые кончаются тем, что Джейк целует отрубленную голову Дирка, чтобы воскресить его. Джейк поворачивается и понимает, что другие дети смотрят на него; он в ужасе выбрасывает голову, а Джейн и Рокси смотрят на это с шоком и отвращением. * Музыка, использованная в этой флешке - Unite Synchronization. Страница 5255 * Пилозуб стоит на вершине дома Дирка, в то время как дом сияет красным светом. * Показана карта Стартосферы, и на ней появляется вторая планета. Страница 5256 * Квадраволн стоит на вершине дома Рокси, в то время как дом сияет фиолетовым светом. * Показана карта Стартосферы, и на ней появляется третья планета. Страница 5257 * Дом Джейка сият зелёным светом. * Четвёртая и последняя планета добавлена на карту. Страница 5258 * Пока Каллиопа спит в Саркобменфаге, зелёные завитушки на её щеках становятся красными. * Саркофаг пролетает мимо занавесок Акта 6 и исчезает. * Красные завитушки превращаются в полные круги. Калиборн захватывает контроль над телом и просыпается. * Саркофаг пересекает Дальнее Кольцо и влетает в пузырь снов. Его прибытие засвидетельствовали дети и тролли из обречённых временных линий которые собрались в этом пузыре. Он приземляется на ложе приключенца Времени и открывается, показывая . * Калиборн сидит, оба завитка саркобменфага стали красными кругами. * Калиборн снимает свои кандалы, после чего прокусывает ногу, прикованную кандалами Каллиопы. Он выбрасывает ногу и выплёвывает зуб, после этого прикрепляет робоногу туда, где была его собственная, и получает своё оружие: посох, превращающийся в боевую винтовку. * В пузыре снов использует Белую Палочку. Это позволяет ему выстрелить лучом энергии из его рта, убивая персонажей из обречённых временных линий. Пузырь снов взрывается, и структура реальности вокруг этого места раскалывается. * Калиборн стоит на крыше, покрытый кровью и ожидающий входа в игру. Его основопресс показывает в качестве отсчёта, и два ядроспрайта, появившихся одновременно, мерцают красным и зелёным. * На метеоре троллей Дейв видит взрыв пузыря снов. * Ядра схлопываются и образуют чёрную дыру, засасывающую всё, что находится рядом. Метеор Калиборна входит в игру после появления из чёрной дыры. * Бек Нуар и ГП видят взрыв пузыря снов. Они прекращают драться и с тревогой переглядываются. * Чёрная дыра засасывает плазму красного солнца планеты Каллиопы и Калиборна, формируя , который был у Каллиопы в кошмарах. * Музыка из этой флешки - . Homestuck: Акт 6 Антракт 3 Акт 6 Антракт 3 содержит 8 флеш-страниц. Страница 5260 * Пока механизм игрового процесса Openbound закодирован в HTML5, открытие этой страницы включает сегмент Флеша. Страница 5365 * Джек вылетает из пузыря снов. Зайчиковая фетровая шляпа Сасскара спадает с него и снова возвращается в пузырь снов. ГП также вылетает и продолжает гнаться за Джеком. * Когда фокус уменьшают, чтобы показать трещины вокруг пузыря снов, появляются занавески конца А6А3. Очень быстро выясняется, что это было выносом психики, и фокус возвращается к пузырю снов. * Джон наблюдает, как фетровая шляпа медленно падает рядом с ним. Страница 5370 Страница 5371 Страница 5372 Страница 5373 Страница 5374 * В разделённых на 5 индивидуальных флешках Джон проходит через версию Края Песка и Зефира и Края Карт и Сокровищ пузыря снов. Несколько белых лошадей проходят мимо него, и он смотрит на одну из них с растерянностью. Он поднимается к платформе с двумя статуями игуан. Таврос лежит на платформе лицом вниз. * Эти страницы используют в качестве музыки Weird moody horse shit, как и . Страница 7327 * Миина и Вриска сталкиваются друг с другом и спорят по поводу их планов. * Вриска зовёт Джона и Тавроса для того, чтобы они понасмехались над Мииной, и в результате Миина бросила трезубец в Джона, из-за того, что Вриска решила, что настало время драться. Обе стороны используют свои костюмы богоуровня перед тем, как позвать в поддержку каждого из их сеанса. * Тем не менее, кажется, что это скорее костюмная вечеринка, и неисчислимое количество троллей показано в различных нарядах, с Тавросом, неистово ищущим кольцо в это время. * Миина и Вриска решают очистить путь для их боя и соглашаются на то, что победитель использует всех призраков с смыслом в том, что они соберутся в “одну огромную клоаку-план”. * Прямо когда два вора почти начали драться, кадр становится рисунком Калли Оупии, пытающуюся остановить их. * Музыка из этой флешки - . Даже если звук выключен (в флешке), она всё равно воспроизведётся после конца интерактивной части флешки. * Флешка включает в себя множество пасхалок и благодарностей: ** Таврос ведёт себя как Голлум. ** Митуна спрашивает, видел ли кто-нибудь “Г4МЛ374”, а после Курлоз показан в костюме Гамлета (принца, который поддался своей ярости). ** Здесь только один Гамзи, и он одет в костюм Барда Ярости. Хронологически это, вероятно, первый раз, когда кто-либо видел его в таком наряде. ** На Терези надета рубашка Дейва с разбитой пластинкой. ** Здесь два полумёртвых и полуживых Соллукса. ** Тавросы одеты в наряд Пажа Дыхания, костюм Пупы Пена и версию платья феи Вриски с знаком Тавроса и коричневыми крыльями. ** French сделал костюм Эквиусу. ** Первое канонное появление Канайи в чёрно-белом платье, которое придумал для Alterniabound Slunk. ** Первое канонное появление Мартовского Эридана. ** Шесть Эриданов с палочками, шляпами волшебника и обычные живые глаза вместо белых глаз призрака. (Это не значит, что они обязательно живы, Арания могла смотреть, как живая Вриска, пока она перепроходила одно из воспоминаний Терези в Акте 6 Антракте 2.) ** На Фефери шляпа Папы. ** Арания в зимнем пальто. ** Канкри без своего свитера и Канкри в радужной личиночной пижаме. ** Поррим в EGL платье. ** Кронус в кожаной куртке. ** Митуна в костюме пчелы. ** Снобличия Митуны с Проспита и Дерса. ** Меулин в кошачьем свитере. ** Меулин в стимпанк-маске Хорусса. ** Хорусс в лошадином маскарадном костюме. ** Дамара в красной японской форме, Дамара, косплеющая Сейлор Мун и Руффио, косплеющий Такседо Маска. ** Руффио с лошадиным телом. ** Богоуровневые версии каждого из 12 троллей Бефоруса. * Принятие персонажами сборища призраков за костюмную вечеринку - очевидная отсылка к Хэллоуину, который был за три дня до того, как выложили флешку, причём эту флешку собирались выложить именно в Хэллоуин. Она была отложена из-за аварии на сервере MSPA в Нью-Йорке и урагана “Сэнди”. Homestuck: Акт 4 Акт 6 Акт 4 содержит 2 флеш-страницы. Страница 5435 * Занавески открываются, показывая карту Стартосферы Б2 детей. Когда кадр начинает приближаться, каждая планета окрашивается в цвет соответствующего игрока и графическое обозначение Скайи становится реальной Скайей. * Мерцает яркий белый свет, и фокус стреметильно отдалется от Скайи. Появляется фиолетовое Х и становится частью планеты Джейка, Края Курганов и Ксенона. * Показана поверхность ККИК. Планета покрыта могильными холмами и усыпана строениями, напоминающими Стоунхэндж. Подчинённые-скелеты ходят по поверхности. Джейк стреляет в Василиска; он одет в новый костюм, вооружен двумя золотыми пистолетами, и теперь у него есть татуировка Клёвого Бро на плече, которая сочетается с татуировкой Типа Джеффа Дирка. * Всё ещё заключённый на Проспите, Джек Нуар из сессии Б2 вырезает множество чёрточек на стене его камеры. * Показана планета Рокси - Край Пирамид и Неона. Гигантские пирамиды с сверкающими неоном вершинами преобладают в пейзаже. Джейн и Рокси появляются с новым оружием: у Рокси есть появительная винтовка а у Джейн - гигантская вилка с миниатюрной Скайей на конце. Джейн прыгает в Многооконную Стену, и Рокси выстреливает из винтовки на вершину пирамиды. Другая стена появляется в том месте, где выстрелила Рокси, и Джейн вылетает из неё, достигая Врат. * Джек вырезает ещё одну чёрточку на стене. * Показана планета Дирка, Край Гробниц и Криптона. Планета отличается башнями, гробницами высотой с небоскрёб и непригодной для дыхания атмосферой, так как Дирк и Джейк показаны в противогазах в засаде на нескольких Подчинённых. Статуя Иалдабаофа находится на вершине гробницы. * Джек вырезает ещё одну чёрточку на стене, и после того, как он завершает её, его золотая пика обламывается. В сумме было вырезано 153 чёрточки, указывая на дату 12 апреля 2012, день, перед тем, как Б1 дети и выжившие тролли прибыли в новую сессию. * Джек смотрит из окна на Скайю, фокус уменьшается, чтобы показать её и все четыре планеты. Появляются занавески Конца Акта. * Музыка из этой флешки - . Страница 5437 * Показан механизм занавесок КА6А4. * Очень тихо и ненадолго воспроизведена часть Eternity Served Cold. Homestuck: Акт 6 Антракт 4 Акт 6 Антракт 4 содержит 7 флеш-страниц. Страница 5468 * Пародируя Myststuck, Калиборн случайно натыкается на Гамзи, который предлагает быть его гидом. Пользователю дано два варианта того, как поступить, но они одинаковые: изображение уставившегося на него Калиборна. * Калиборн и Гамзи продолжают глазеть друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд, ни говоря ничего. После этого Калиборн достаёт своё механическое ружьё и пускает поток пуль в торс Гамзи. Стрельба сбивает с Гамзи его “крылья” богоуровнего костюма, показывая, что они фальшивы. * Продолжая пародию на Myststuck, используется музыка Elevatorstuck. Страница 5469 Страница 5470 Страница 5471 * Разделённое на три страницы, Калиборн проходит мимо Гамзи, продолжая стрелять в него. После получения нескольких дюжин пуль в грудь, Гамзи всё-таки падает на землю, а его ложные крылья опускаются рядом с ним. Калиборн выстреливает в него в последний раз. * Elevatorstuck также является музыкой в этих трёх страницах. Страница 5482 * Ужасно израненный Гамзи приволокся к Калиборну и попытался дать ему хаб СкайяНет, чтобы связать его с башней. Калиборн выстреливает в него ещё раз, из-за чего хаб вылетает из рук Гамзи. Он приземляется рядом с клавиатурой на компьютерном терминале башни. * Elevatorstuck также использован в качестве музыки на этой странице (потому что она не нравится Калиборну). Страница 5491 * Калиборн выходит из себя из-за продолжающей играть Elevatorstuck для того, чтобы он прекратил избивать Гамзи ломом. Страница 5492 * Калборн бьёт Командную башню MSPA ломом, чтобы остановить музыку, и сайт начинает разваливаться из-за повторяющихся ударов. У этой страницы нестандартный URL: у неё он составляет только 007395/, вместо того, чтобы быть ?s=6&p=007395. Использование обычного формата перенаправляет на эту флешку. * Музыка перестаёт играть после того, как Калиборн сбивает тильду с кнопки регулировки звука. * Тем не менее, удары ломом не прекращаются. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 5 Акт 6 Акт 5 содержит 19 флеш-страниц. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 5 Акт 1 Акт 6 Акт 5 Акт 1 содержит 5 флеш-страниц. Страница 5509 * Джейк Инглиш сидит на камне в Краю Курганов и Ксенона, играя с Бабушкиной Четвёртой Стеной, в то время как появляется его спрайт, который прототипирован Соллуксом Каптором и Эриданом Ампорой. * Музыка из этой флешки - часть . Страница 5652 * Показан АОквиуспрайт. * Фон позади АОквиуспрайта меняется на то же поле, что и в других флешках “Ехать верхом”. * Гамзи смотрит на это с благовением, Дирк делает фейспалм, и красная версия подковы из загрузочного экрана из флешек “Ехать верхом” появляется в глазу-камере ХЭЛа 9000. * АОквиуспрайт летит через поле с группой из 46 робо-лошадей с его символом. * Гамзи начинает плакать и падает на землю. Одна слеза падает с его лица. * ИГОГО * Музыка из этой флешки - . Страница 5708 * Вход в Режим Трикстера. * Трикстер Джейн танцует вокруг. * Гамзи в шоке смотрит на это. * Фон почти такой же, как фон из начала S Джейд: Проснись. * Музыка из этой флешки - Trickster Mode (не выложена). Страница 5709 * Пока Джейн танцует на своём балконе, она издаёт волну энергии, которая оживляет мёртвое дерево около её дома. ** Это отбрасывает Гамзи, как и Тавривзрыв. * Волна энергии ожвляет большое количество мёртвых растений в КСИГ, убивая всех Подчинённых и оставляя только материю Зиллиума на их месте. * Джейн взлетает с КСИГ, и занавески закрывают акт. * Музыка, использованная на этой странице, не была указана на странице Музыкальных титров, но, вероятно, это часть Trickster Mode. * Стрелка перезапуска флешки мигает в цвета текста Трикстеров. Страница 5710 * Занавески переворачиваются и становятся розовыми. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 5 Акт 2 Акт 6 Акт 5 Акт 2 содержит 12 флеш-страниц. Страница 5711 * Трикстер Джейн вылетает из портала и прибывает в разноцветную местность, усеянную летающими островами (внешне выглядящими так же, как и в Бедовом Сыщике), замками и леденцовыми деревьями. Ангельские фигуры из флешки о Боевом молоте Зиллихто подлетают к ней; если вы нажмёте пробел, Джейн ударит их леденцом и уничтожит их, оставя после них Зиллиум. * Калиборн наблюдает за происходящим через монитор. Гамзи смотрит, сокрушаясь ещё раз. * Джейн подлетает к нескольким Страхоужасам. Если нажать пробел, она превратит их в Осьминожков. * Калиборн внезапно начинает довольно ухмыляться, а Гамзи закатывает глаза. * Джейн подлетает к нескольким херувимам с крыльями. Если нажать пробел, они приобретут голову и раскраску Малого Кэла. * Гамзи многократно стучит себе по голове. * Пока херувимы следуют за ней, Джейн входит в ещё один портал и покидает это место. * Загипнотизированный Калиборн продолжает наблюдать за этим. * Нажатие на полосу прокрутки сладостей вверху сайта воспроизведёт различные звуковые эффекты. * Интересно отметить, что реакция Калиборна не менялась даже если пробел не был нажат, оставляя жителей фантастического места, в которое попала Джейн, такими же, как они и были. Это вызывает больше беспокойства, чем если она изменяет всё, что ей попадается на пути. * Музыка из этой флешки - Kazoostuck (не выложенная). Страница 5721 * Красный мигающий пунктир Джейн появляется около Джейка. Читателю дана иструкция “установить Крокер” помещая её в зону внутри пунктира и нажимая. * Когда это дейсвие совершено, Джейн бьёт Джейку в пах из-за чего тот вылетает из своей обуви. * Несмотря на отсутствие пометки S, эта флешка издаёт звук. Страница 5723 * Джейн появляется с усами и лупой около анимации, в которой Джейк танцует и встряхивает ягодицами в Режиме Трикстера, который можно увидеть, только приблизив. * Читатель должен сначала нажать на лупу, а затем на анимацию 11 раз. Первые 10 кликов покажут различные предложения, а 11-ый покажет Джейка в Режиме Трикстера. * Музыка из этой флешки - Trickster Mode (не выложена). Страница 5732 * Джейк медленно осматривается, а его глаза превращаются в красно-зелёные спирали. Страница 5733 * Джейн опускается прямо перед Рокси. Глаза Джейн теперь также являются спиралями. Страница 5734 * Приближение к глазам Джейн из предыдущей сцены. Страница 5737 * Рокси входит в Режим Трикстера и танцует за пределами сцены. Джейк, Джейн, Эрисолспрайт и Королевский Дурачок наблюдают за этим; Джейк держит водевильную пастушью палку с крюком и пытается зацепить ей Рокси. * Читателю сказано помочь Джейку вытащить Рокси на сцену, многократно нажимая стрелки вправо и влево. Каждое нажатие правой и левой стрелки вместе считается за один “рывок” крюка. * После того, как читатель потянет 111 раз, Рокси вытягивается на сцену, выбрасывая Эрисолспрайта и Королевского Дурачка. * Музыка из этой флешки - Trickster Mode (ещё не выложена). Страница 5756 * Трое детей уговаривают Дирка станцевать, и он неохотно подчиняется, двигаясь боком в сторону правого края экрана. * Гамзи и КД танцуют на среднем плане. * Аоквиуспрайт и Эрисолспрайт пререкаются из-за Фефетаспрайта. * Стрелка вправо должна быть нажата 1111 раз. ** Также можно просто зажать её. * Когда флешка завершается, вас спрашивают, хотите ли вы сыграть ещё раз. Присутствуют варианты “нет” и “да ну нахер”, но наведение на них превращает их в большую кнопку “да”, которая перезапускает флешку при нажатии. * Музыка из этой флешки - Trickster Mode (не выложена). Страница 5760 * Кадр приближается к Трикстерам, бегающим вокруг Алхиматора. * Дубососный сапог подвешен на Алхиматоре, а Кринглеебщик лежит в его центре. * Четыре трикстера бесконечно долго бегают вокруг Алхиматора. * Аоквиуспрайт и Эрисолспрайт летают вместе на правильном расстоянии от этого. Гамзи, Дурачок, Пилозуб и Квадраволн стоят вокруг Алхиматора. * "О БОЖЕ!!!!!!!!!!!О БОЖЕ!!!!!!!!!!!"... бесконечно прокручивается под флешкой. * Играет жуткая Рождественская музыка. Страница 5761 * Показана карта семи континентов, на каждом из которых есть мигающая надпись “З?”. Зелёно-красная спиральная компасная роза крутится в правом нижнем углу, а розовый морской монстр плавает около одного из континентов. * Когда музыка на фоне перестаёт играть, появляется изображение с Калиборном с подписью . * Музыка из этой флешки - Warhammer of Zillyhoo (с несколькими дополнительными звуками в ней). Страница 5773 * Дети вертятся в куче Зилли Сант, где можно заметить семь легендарных оружий. Играет та же самая жуткая Рожденственская музыка, но ещё более искажённая. Страница 5774 * Кадр бесконечно в течение нескольких минут приближается к носу Санты. * Он меняет цвета в процессе приближения к нему. * Зрачки становятся завитками Каллиопы/Калиборна. * Если один из глаз зелёного цвета, то в этот же момент другой глаз будет красного цвета. * Флешка кончается с громким хонком, и в конце появляется обратная стрелка с надписью “конец”. ''Homestuck'': Акт 6 Акт 5 Акт 1 х2 Акт 6 Акт 5 Акт 1 х2 содержит 2 флеш-страницы. Страница 5777 * Калиборн бьёт вебсайт ломом ещё раз в обиде на Хасси. * Видно, что Джейн раздражена обстоятельствами. * Также странно, что амулет выпал не только из рук Джейн, но и из панели. * Внизу страницы показан Хасси, скачущий на небесной лошади. * Неостанавливаемый лом постоянно ударяет звук. * У этой страницы нестандартный URL: у неё он составляет только 007680/, вместо того, чтобы быть ?s=6&p=007680. Использование обычного формата перенаправляет на эту флешку. * Ни одну из ссылок нельзя нажать, включая ссылку возврата, кроме ссылки на следующую страницу. Страница 5784 * Калиборн и Гамзи готовятся повернуть их ключи.Показан короткий отсчёт с 3-х. Когда он кончается, они одновременно поворачивают ключи. * После короткой вспышки на экранах включаются два монитора на башне, после чего они начинают жужжать. Левый показывает символы Сердца и Пустоты, а правый показывает символы Надежды и Жизни. ** Интересно то, что монитор с детьми-спящими Проспита находится на той же стороне, где и Калиборн (спящий Дерса), а монитор с детьми-спящими Дерса находится на той же стороне, где и Гамзи (спящий Проспита). Homestuck: Антракт 5 Акт 6 Антракт 5 содержит 14 флеш-страниц. Страница 5978 * Арадия, Таврос, Соллукс, Непета, Вриска, Арания, Фефери, Миина и Джон находятся на пиратском корабле Вриски в пузыре снов. * Миина уходит в ванную, а Соллукс падает с лестницы. А все остальные за исключением Джона начинают исполнять . Страница 5994 * Глубоко внутри ядра Земли Иалдабаоф предлагает Калиборну Выбор. * Звуки от Тоби Фокса. Страница 6028 * Джон сбегает к другой группе троллей. * Нажатие на стрелку возврата не перезапустит анимацию, а покажет слово “почему”. Страница 6043 * Фефери и Непета улетают, забирая Соллукса. * Попытка нажать на стрелку возврата вызовет перемещение кнопки по изображению с меняющимися размерами и направлениями перед тем, как в конце концов стать лицом Николаса Кейджа. Нажатие на его лицо вызовет восклицание “ошибка” и вернёт кнопку возврата на её изначальное место. Страница 6063 * Курлоз подбирает пиратский плащ Вриски в свою инвентеку с методом доступа “Чудо” и уходит. * Нажатие на стрелку возврата вызовет появление множества стрелок, и флешка перезапустится лишь в том случае, если нажать на нужную (в левом верхнем углу). * Музыка из этой флешки - . Страница 6070 * Джон бежит к Вриске и Арание, которые стоят около платформы в форме солнца, символизирующей голову Иалдабаофа. Они спрыгивают на неё и начинают опускаться. Миина и Арадия опускаются к ним, а платформа начинает терять свой цвет. Когда она полностью становится серой, она останавливается, и из её центра появляется каменный пьедестал, на вершине которого расположен красный сундук. * Нажатие на кнопку возврата перенесёт её в центр флешки, и новые нажатия будут увеличивать количество кнопок до тех пор, пока они не превратятся в 16 голов Николаса Кейджа. Нажатие на любую из них покажет гигантское искажённое изображение Кейджа, сопровождаемое версией “ошибка” в низком тоне. Новая кнопка возврата появится в стандартном месте, и нажатие на неё правда воспроизведёт флешку заново. Страница 6137 * Члены (и Ауртор) входят в духовку . Страница 6201 * выбивает Джона из панели. Страница 6202 * Панель полностью пустая, не считая ссылки на следующую страницу и Джона, который двигается вместе с курсором мышки. Страница 6228 * Отсылаясь к началу Акта 6 Акта 5, Джон сидит на вершине каменной плиты с Четвёртой Стеной. Он думает о Роуз, Дейве и троллях (пока что он может вспомнить только Карката) и выпускает глубочайший из всех вздох. Эрисолспрайт быстро посылает его и сваливает. * Джон начинает совершать некоторое число действий: ** Раскладывает пасьянс (в процессе он складывает четыре-туз-три из карт) ** Открывает пакет Фруктовых Брызг ** Гладит свои штаны ** Едет на Пружинной качалке зелёного слизистого призрака с банками пены для бритья в каждой руке ** Смотрит Воздушную Тюрьму ** Создаёт домик из карт в форме логотипа Sburb ** После создания домика из карт он победно стоит на плите. Вдруг Роуз, Дейв, тролли (без Гамзи) и ВП телепортируются к ним и приземляются на землю, из-за чего домик Джона из карт разрушается. * Музыка из этой флешки - . Страница 6234 * Диск 2 кончается и изымается. Страница 6235 * Калиборн топчет выставку дисков Homestuck. Страница 6236 * вставляется из инвентеки Калиборна. * Он имеет сходство с его “рисунком” Джейн. Страница 6237 * Он прекращает крутиться, и на нём появляется надпись “ ”. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 6 содержит 81 флеш-страницу. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 1 Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 1 содержит 1 флеш-страницу. Страница 6240 * Калиборн исполняет демо-мелодию (ремикс Homestuck Anthem) на электрическом пианино с многочисленными ужасными звуковыми эффектами, иногда прерывающимися изображениями картины “Крик Вильгельма”. В конце он задерживает клавишу с аплодисментами на очень долгое время. * Попытка перейти на следующую страницу вызывает сообщения и в качестве альтернативы. * Нажатие во время аплодисментов вызовет сообщение * В конце превратится в . * Использованная музыка - Homosuck Anthem (не опубликованная). Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 1 Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 1 содержит 10 флеш-страниц. Страница 6275 * В Стартосферу Б2 добавлены планеты Б1 детей. * Джейд, всё ещё в гримбарке, пролетает на метеоре троллей через защитный портал Скайи на Пост-царапинную Землю. Она спрыгивает с метеора перед тем, как он врезается в планету, и использует свои силы Ведьмы Пространства и/или Первого Хранителя на Землю, после чего флешка начинает глючить. * Показана Джейд, ударяющая Джона в лицо. * Джейн ненадолго показана в Эктобиологической Лаборатории (скорее всего, в Лягушачьем Храме Б2), держащей книгу и сопровождаемой БКотом. Джейд также показана там на переднем плане. * Музыка из этой флешки - версия с глюками. Страница 6276 * Показана глючащая Стартосфера Б2 с подсвеченными планетами Бета детей. * Нажатие на каждую из планет даст ссылку на короткие досталоги. Страница 6281 * Показан Б2 Дерс с глюками и выбор персонажа с Джейн и Джейд. Страница 6296 * Ещё один экран выбора с КСИД, КЖИЧМ и КМИЛ. * Показан силуэт Джона со знаком вопроса. Страница 6378 * Показан глючащий экран выбора персонажей с вооружёнными Дейвом и Джейд, встретившимися в КЖИЧМ, Канайи, встретившей Джейн в КМИЛ и Роуз с Терези, смотрящими на что-то вдалеке в КСИД. * Примечание: есть несколько почти таких же страниц с выбором, каждая с различной подписью: ** Страница 6393 *** В этот раз можно выбрать только второй вариант. ** Страница 6397 *** Снова можно выбрать только первый вариант. ** Страница 6401 *** В этот раз можно выбрать только последний вариант. ** Страница 6412 *** В этот раз опять можно выбрать только первый вариант. *** Роман о Лепреконах: особое удлинённое издание. Страница 6396 * Отсылаясь к концу Myststuck, Джейн стоит на вершине своего холодильника и продаёт Канайе кровь троллей по крайне высокой цене: 420 миллионов дардолларов за штуку. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 2 Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 2 содержит 2 флеш-страницы. Страница 6548 * Ракушкофон Арании начинает звонить и вибрировать на полу Проспитианского Боевого корабля. * Музыка из этой флешки - . Страница 6648 * Часы тикают между Героеем и Злодеем, воспроизводя символ Пространства Джейд. Видно, что они собираются остановиться в середине, но внезапно на часах появляются символ Света и глаз Арании, после чего маятник стремительно склоняется к Злодею. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 3 Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 3 содержит 1 флеш-страницу. Страница 6897 * См. GAME OVER#Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 3 для полного описания прозошедших событий. * Музыка из этой флешки - . Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 3 Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 3 содержит 2 флеш-страницы. Страница 6897 * См. GAME OVER#Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 3 для полного описания прозошедших событий. * Музыка из этой флешки - . Страница 6916 * Криво нарисованные занавески закрывают Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 3 на достаточно озадаченном лице Джона. * Вместо стрелки возврата в нижнем левом углу появляется лицо Калиборна. На него нельзя нажать. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 4 Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 4 содержит 1 флеш-страницу. Страница 6939 * Занавески конца акта медленно улетает, чтобы покрыть маленькую центральную панель с Калибороном на его куче . * Музыка из этой флешки - мягко воспроизведённое с громким хонком в конце. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 4 Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 4 содержит 7 флеш-страниц. Страница 7082 * Тифон разговаривает с Джоном в КВИТ, его лицо окружено глюками, его голос также затенён акустическими глюками. * Звуки от Тоби Фокса. Страница 7094 * Джон начинает исполнять , и облака рассеиваются. Огромные порывы ветра покрывают всю планету, больше, чем когда Джон сделал ветряную штуку 3 года назад, и внезапно в конце Акта 6 Акта 6 картридж выталкивается и очищается от блёсток. Страница 7096 * Светлячки летают по сайту вне реальных границ флешки (только в английской версии). * Кадр приближается к КВИТ, теперь полностью чистый от облаков. * Начинается игра-ходилка в стиле Myststuck и Джон проходит по КВИТ. * Интересно, что первый кадр показывает вдалеке дворец Тифона, и Джон идёт по направлению к нему. * Джон проходит через несколько локаций, включая пустое поселение саламандр (то самое, которое он спас от жертвоприношения три года назад), машину его Папы и храм, в который Папа и Дедушка Харли зашли, когда путешествовали по Завесе. * В конце концов Джон приходит к своему дому. * Он подходит к Рокси на его тропе, которая просто говорит . * В этой флешке использованы только звуки ветра. Страница 7097 * Эта флешка основана на , которая очевидно глючила, когда была выложена в первый раз. * Джон спрашивает Рокси, как она тут оказалась, но она продолжает исключительно повторять . * На этой странице также есть светлячки (только в английской версии). * Музыка из этой флешки - " ”, ускоренная версия с наложенными кошачьими звуками, использованными в и . Страница 7121 * Джон улетает из КВИТ, телепортируя себя туда, куда он хочет попасть. * Всё пространство флешки белеет. Страница 7401 * Эта флешка воспроизводится в том же стиле, что и флешка DOTA, с URL она8ернулась: это интерактивный набор панелей в стиле “нажмите, чтобы проследовать”, где Джейд показывает, что Вриска очевидно была на метеоре и усыпила Джейд там, где она приземлилась. * Музыка из этой флешки - "Not a creature was stirring" от Александра Розетти. Страница 7404 * Занавески медленно, постепенно, расплывчато закрываются на ухмыляющемся лице Вриски. * В конце флешки лицо Вриски появляется в левом нижнем углу, как было с Калиборном в А6А6А3. На него вновь нельзя нажать. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 акт 5 Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 5 содержит 38 флеш-страниц. Страница 7405 * Занавески Homosuck превращаются в сфотографированные вырезанные из бумаги занавески, напоминая начало Акта 6. * Идёт приближение к пузырю снов, в котором отдыхает Калиборн, со сценой. Спираль нарисованная, её цвет - фиолетовый, а не жёлтый, так же, как и завихрённость в противоположном направлении в одном из пузырей снов Каллиопы. * Ударены неровные клавиши пианино, и мы медленно приближаемся к трёхмерному бумажному объекту. * Попытка нажать на кнопку регулировки звука, чтобы увеличить/уменьшить его, не сработает - кнопка просто превратится в иконку смеющегося лица Калибора из начала А6А6, которая не пропадёт, пока страница не будет перезагружена/на неё зайдут заново. Кнопка перезапуска также заменена лицом Калиборна, но она работает. * Музыка из этой флешки - "Homosuck Swan Song" от Тоби Фокса. Оставшиеся флешки из А6А6А5 - короткие пластилиновые анимации, выглядщие, как вайны. События из них происходят на вышеупомянутой сцене, и они являются короткими повторяющимися клипами, которые останавливаются при нажатии, у них у всех есть кнопка регулировки звука, которая изначально выключена из-за халатности, в “левом верхнем углу” и на фоне всегда мягко играет тема Homosuck. Страница 7406 * Мы приближаемся к сцене, на которой появляется Калиборн со своим Амулетом. Страница 7407 * На сцене глаза Калиборн мигают, как глаза , а сундук-Амулет немного двигается туда сюда. * На заднем плане слышны какого-то рода звуки неуклюжего обращения. Страница 7408 * Гамзи выходит из-за левой занавески, Малой Себ входит спереди правой занавески, а Калиборн приносит Малого Кэла из-за правой занавески и усаживает его на сундук-Амулет. Страница 7409 * Калиборн дважды кланяется. Страница 7410 * Калиборн с мигающими глазами крупным планом. Страница 7411 * Калиборн, Малой Кэл и Малой Себ стоят вокруг сундука-Амулета а кадр медленно сдвигается вправо. Страница 7412 * Кадр, в котором Калиборн показывает Кольцо Пустоты, медленно сдвигается влево. На заднем плане виднеется Гамзи. Страница 7413 * Калиборн сначала ударяет Гамзи, затем Малого Себа (который танцует на сундуке-Амулете, но тут же спрыгивает с него), после - Малого Кэла, который сидит на краю сцены, а затем Калиборн сваливает Гамзи перед тем, как самому встать на сундук-Амулет. Малой Себ подходит, чтобы помочь Гамзи. * Можно услышать хрюканье и звуки “ударов”. Страница 7414 * Малой Кэл сидит на верхней части сцены, а Гамзи и Маой Себ стоят на одной стороне сцены с Калиборном, который всё ещё стоит на сундуке-Амулете. * На другой стороне сцены появляются восемь фигур, чевидно появившихся здесь благодаря ретконным силам Джона. Выясняется, что эти фигуры - Джейн, Рокси, Джейк, Дирк, Роуз, Дейв, Джейд и Джон в таком порядке, при учёте того, что Джон ближе всех к Калиборну. * Можно услышать бормотание и звуки “телепортации”. Страница 7415 * Очень сильное приближение к смеющемуся лицу Калиборна с ухмылкой, снабжённой клыками. Его глаза мигают, и в этот раз показаны его пометки на щёках. Страница 7416 * Малой Кэл за кадром. Оставшиеся 11 фигур быстро крутятся, в основном на месте, а Малой Себ, похоже, собирается покинуть сцену тем же путём, которым пришёл на неё. * Слышны едва различимые звуки “битвы”. Страница 7417 * Калиборн слезает со своего красного сундука-Амулета и открывает его, после чего оттуда вылетает белый Амулет в форме логотипа Sburb. * Гамзи сдвигается влево и встаёт прямо за Джоном. Страница 7418 * Кадр медленно приближается к сцене, где Амулет засасывает бета-детей внутрь себя. Все остальные двигаются на месте. * Звуки “всасывания”. Страница 7419 * Четырех Бета детей больше нет на сцене. Амулет летает в воздухе, а все остальные стоят “в покое”. * Звуки неуклюжего обращения. Страница 7420 * Крупный план на Калиборна и Гамзи, стоящих около амулета, который теперь светится. * Слышен какой-то шёпот. Страница 7421 * Пока все смотрят на это, Амулет опускается в сундук, после чего Калиборн с Кольцом Пустоты на пальце много раз ударяет сундук, после чего тот исчезает. * Звуки ворчания и ударов. Страница 7422 * Кадр приближается и отдаляется от Малого Кэла, который сидит на кольцах штор. * Звуки ворчания и неуклюжего обращения. Страница 7423 * Калиборн сражается с четырьмя Б2 детьми. Это кончается тем, что все они повалены на землю (Джейк даже упал со сцены), а Калиборн стоит в центре сцены. * Гамзи был разрезан напополам. Неясно, действительно ли это произошло в реальных событиях. * Звуки битвы. Страница 7424 * Калиборн постоянно прыгает на Джейн и Дирке. * Звуки битвы. Страница 7425 * Калиборн постоянно прыгает на Рокси и Джейке. * Звуки битвы. Страница 7426 * Медленные приближения к Джейку, Рокси, Джейн и Дирку, который готов сразиться с Калиборном. * Звуки неуклюжего обращения. Страница 7427 * Кадр приближается и отдаляется от Дирка и Калиборна, выталкивающих друг друга вперёд и назад по сцене. * Звуки битвы. Страница 7428 * Калиборн много раз прыгает на Дирке, а Джейк стоит за его спиной. * Звуки битвы и хрюканья. Страница 7429 * Кадр медленно приближается вниз и влево, к Джейку, который парит в воздухе, окружённый аурой Надежды. Калиборн смотрит на это, очевидно дрожа. * Звуки магической ауры? Страница 7430 * Аура Надежды Джейка заполнила всю сцену, оставляя в зоне видимости только Дирка, Рокси и Гамзи на переднем плане. Калиборна швыряет в воздухе, заполненном аурой Джейка. * Ещё больше звуков магической ауры. Страница 7431 * Очень сильное приближение к Джейку и Калиборну, метающихся в воздухе. * Звуки магической ауры и ветра. Страница 7432 * Аура Надежды уже занимает пространство за краями сцены, а после этого показан швыряемый в воздухе Калиборн. * Малого Кэла больше нет на вершине сцены. * Звуки ветра и хрюканья. Страница 7433 * Кадр медленно приближается к Калиборну, который спокойно лежит на земле. * Шёпот. Страница 7434 * Снова показана сцена: Джейк лежит на спине, а Рокси и Малой Кэл сброшены с края. Дирк, покачиваясь, стоит, готовый битве с Калиборном, который лежит, слегка приподнявшись, и смотрит на Дирка. * Звуки неуклюжего обращения. Страница 7435 * На сцене появляются три белых лошади, Дирк спокойно стоит, а Калиборн встал и теперь покачивается. * Звуки неуклюжего обращения. Страница 7436 * Рокси окончательно упала, а Джейк теперь стоит рядом с Дирком. Теперь лошади металлического цвета. * Калиборн продолжает прогибать спину, а к нему сзади подкрадывается Аоквиуспрайт, стоящий за правой занавеской. Страница 7437 * Рокси вернулась на сцену, и они с Джейн стоят, готовые к битве. * Кадр медленно приближается к Аоквиуспрайту, который обернул своими руками Калиборна, который сильно барахтается. * Звуки хрюканья и борьбы. Страница 7438 * Малой Кэл теперь сидит за Рокси. * Дирка сильно разбрасывает в стороны, а светящиеся ветви Сердцаокутывают Калиборна и Аоуквиуспрайта. * Звуки волшебного света. Страница 7439 * Малой Кэл теперь пере Дирком, и в лицо Кэла засасываются Калиборн, Аоквиуспрайт и половинка Гамзи, лежащая на сцене. * Звуки магической силы. Страница 7440 * Кадр приближается к четырём альфа детям, стоящим вокруг Малого Кэла в центре сцены. Рокси наклоняется вперёд-назд, после чего Кэл исчезает. Страница 7441 * Кадр отдаляется от сцены и бледнеет, показывая очень сильно приближенное изображение глаза Кэла. * Пугающий смех. Страница 7444 * Ты вспоминаешь все события, которые случились с Кэлом (не считая Кэлспрайта), и у тебя случается нервный срыв. Ты внезапно понимаешь ничего, кроме того, что Иллюминати подтверждены 4 раза. * Перед тем, как ты пытаешься завершить всё это, вас прерывает фигура с серой кожей. * Музыка из этой флешки - "Hello Zepp", [[Весёлыймедведь - СЫГРАЙ СО МНОЙ|тема Пилы]], написанная Чарли Клоузером. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 5 Акт 6 Акт 6 Антракт 5 содержит 18 флеш-страниц. Страница 7445 * Когда Вриска ставит в граммофон пластинку с другой песней, она начинает перечислять события новой альфа временной линии на её компьютере в пародии на Instagram в стиле Вриски: Vriskagram. По порядку показано следующее: ** Соллукс и Арадия запускаю метеор, как и в прошлой временной линии, оставаясь, а Вриска и все остальные прощаются с ними. пока Гамзи лежит связанный и с кляпом во рту. ** Фефери воскрешает ВП, и теперь Вриска потягивает, по всей видимости, Гавайский напиток из разбитого шара-восьмёрки, сидя на шезлонге, а её обмахивает Гамзи, у которого на ноге цепь с ядром в виде шара-восьмёрки. ** Каркат и Дейв вместе с ВП играют в классики. ** Терези отказывается от советов Гамзи и отталкивает его, после чего он спотыкается о наклонившуюся к земле Вриску. Две бичующие сестры уходят, положив руки друг другу на плечи. ** Пока Роуз читает Канайе книгу о квадрантах, появляется Вриска и заставляет Канайю подвинуться на диване. Она охотно присоединяется, хотя пара рядом с ней чувствует себя неуклюже. ** Каркат, Дейв и ВП бегают по кругу, а Вриска и Терези наблюдают за ними издалека и смеются. ** Каркат и Дейв делают ремиксы на песни, а Роуз сидит за тем же столом, принимая алкоголь. Появляется Вриска и выбивает напиток из её руки, и почти сразу после этого в комнату входит Канайя. ** Дейв засыпает на ногах Карката, пока они оба смотрят на (человеческого) Дейна Кука в Удачи, Чак, и Каркат аккуратно кладёт руку на спящего Дейва. ** Терези активно разговаривает с Канкри, пока Латула и Вриска стоят рядом, скучая. ** Дейв, Каркат, ВП, Дамара и Руффио играют в Fiduspawn в чём-то, напоминающем комнату Терези (в пузыре снов). ** Гамзи жалуется Курлозу на Вриску, рядом с ними сидит Меулин, а на заднем плане Кронус подкатывает к Митуне. ** На заднем плане Хорусс скачет на одной из металлических лошадей, а Роуз и Поррим ухаживают за другой на переднем плане, которую Канайя кормит металлическими яблоками. ** Воскресшая Вриска в шоке смотрит на “панк” Вриску из старой временной линии, стоящей вместе с Мииной в одном из пузырей снов. ** Вриска заняла место Гамзи в роли “проводника” у Б2 детей - она прототипировала спрайт Джейн Тавросом. и когда флешка заканчивается, появляется позади Дирка с головой Эквиуса в руке, указывая на его ядро. Дирк беспокоится. * Музыка из этой флешки - от Тоби Фокса. Страница 7482 * Терези, Вриска, Аоквиуспрайт, Джейн, Канайя, Роуз, Рокси, ВП, Каркат, Дейв, Джон, Джейд, Джейк и Тавроспрайт собрались на победной платформе Б2. Это - экран выбора персонажей, который даёт вам восемь вариантов на выбор, что подтверждается мигающим “ ”. ** Джон/Дейв/Каркат ** Роуз/Рокси/Канайя ** Тавроспрайт/Джейк/Вриска ** Терези/Вриска ** Рокси/Дейв/Роуз ** Канайя/Каркат/Вриска ** Аоквиуспрайт/Вриска/Терези/Дейв ** Джон/Джейк * Когда вы наводите мышку на какой-нибудь вариант ответа, над соответствующими персонажами, участвующими в разговоре, появляются оранжевые двигающиеся вверх-вниз стрелки. Страница 7631 * Длинное изображение Ехидны с прокруткой в белой части пузыря снов, которую только что покинули Джейд и Каллиопа. * Её хвост справа, находящийся вдалеке, бледнеет, зато появляется тропа. Эта тропа входит в кристальный туннель. * С другой стороны мы видим хвост Ехидны в КМИЛ, её длинное, змеевидное тело, высовывающееся из лавы. * Максимально справа вино Карката и Канайю, всё ещё идущих по длинной каменной тропе. * Звуки от Тоби Фокса. Страница 7668 * Ложный “экран выбора персонажей” ( ) с десятью выборами разговоров, создавая рекурсию к центру, где находится ошеломлённый читатель MSPA. Ни на один вариант невозможно нажать, но проведение по ним мышкой покажет воспроизведение символов соответствующих персонажей на фоне. Слева направо, сверху вниз варианты выбора таковы: ** Дирк/Дейв (с мерцающей зелёной рамкой) ** Роуз/Рокси/Джон/Каллиопа/Джейн/Терези ** Вриска/Миина ** Рокси/Каллиопа ** Терези/Роуз/Джон/Джейн ** Рокси ** Джаспроузспрайт^2/Джейн ** Рокси/Каллиопа ** Дирк/Дейв ** Рокси/Канайя * Это - последовательность разговоров, следующих после первого, где экран выбора персонажей очень похож. Если навести мышку на изображение в красной рамке, на фоне появится изображение участников разговора, и каждую новую флешку количество таких изображений увеличивается. Следующий/этот вариант обведен той же зелёной рамкой, что и Дирк/Дейв в первой флешке. ** Страница 7677 *** Вариант выбора с Дирком и Дейвом покажет их, сидящих на вершине крыше в КГИК. ** Страница 7682 *** Дейв и Дирк сдвинулись к противоположным краям крыши. *** Терези, Джон, Джейн и Роуз стоят на левой стороне победной платформы, а Рокси и Каллиопа держатся на расстоянии от них, стоя на правой стороне. ** Страница 7689 *** Теперь Дейв лежит. *** Терези села, и она с Джоном, Джейн и Роуз обсуждают тролльсоны Джейд и Джейн вместе с Рокси и Каллиопой. Рокси и Каллиопа обсуждают Альтернативную Каллиопу и Кольцо Жизни. *** Миина неловко стоит около двух Врисок, стоящих на расстоянии друг от друга в позе крабов. ** Страница 7692 *** Дирк подходит к Дейву. Дейв отвернулся, но всё ещё лежит. *** Терези, Джон, Джейн и Роуз обсуждают Джаспроузспрайта, Канайю, Гарри Андерсона и Джон<3<Терези. Рокси и Каллиопа обсуждают матрисферу. *** Пока Вриски сражаются, Миина думает о плавании с дельфинами. *** Рокси с Каллиопой сидят и думают о пустоте и пространстве соответственно. ** Страница 7696 *** Дейв избегает Дирка и достаёт сиреневый крабовый ноут. *** Терези, Джейн, Роуз и Джон подходят к Каллиопе и Рокси. *** Миина представляет себя в горах золота и драгоценностей. *** Рокси парит, окружённая аурой Пустоты, а Каллиопа в шоке смотрит на неё. *** Пока все четверо смотрят, Джон думает о Рокси. ** Страница 7709 *** Теперь Дирк лежит. *** Джаспроузспрайт^2 вылетает из многооконной стены сверху вниз. Каллиопа и Рокси ушли. *** Миина воображает, как два Курлоза несут её на позолочённом кресле-ракушке. *** Рокси улетает с победной платформы вместе с Каллиопой, держа под мышкой матрисферу. *** Джейн пялится на Джаспроуз, а Роуз расстроена её появлением. *** Рокси и Каллиопа продолжают улетать. ** Страница 7721 *** Дирк перевернулся, а Дейв убрал свой ноут и отошёл от Дирка. *** Терези<3<Джон и Роуз<3<Джаспроузспрайт^2. *** Миина воображает саму себя, целующую золотую статую самой себя. *** Отдалённый вид на победную платформу. *** Джон и Терези друг другу, а недовольная Роуз стоит между ними. *** Рокси и Каллиопа летят над КМИЛ. *** Джейн и Бабульспрайт сидят перед статуей Гемеры. ** Страница 7729 *** Дирк и Дейв снова сидят рядом. *** Терези и Джон присели и начали разговаривать о Дейве, Каркате, зелёном чешуйчике-свидителе, Вриске и Гамзи. Роуз отодвинулась от них, чтобы прилечь и ворчать о том, как она ненавидит Джаспроузспрайт^2. *** Миина представляет себя на носу круизного корабля фуксиевой правительницы с золотыми полосами, рядом с которым плывут дельфины. *** Кадр удаляется от победной платформы. *** Роуз радостно представляет, как она бьёт Джаспроузспрайт^2 своей пурпурной подушкой, пока на заднем плане Джон и Терези занимаются своими делами. *** Рокси пролетает над водой КМИЛ. *** Джаспроузспрайт^2 показан над ККИК. *** Каллиопа входит в дом Джейд, из которого на неё смотрит ВП, находящийся на переднем плане. ** Страница 7762 *** Дирк и Дейв обсуждают соответствующих братьев. *** Терези и Джон упали, и каждый из них говорит о друг друге. Роуз садится и спрашивает, вероятно, о ситуации. *** Грёзы Миины о Снисхождении, или о ней самой в виде Снисхождения, радостно держащей череп , при этом находясь под водой. *** Ещё более отдалённое изображение победной платформы. *** Роуз смотрит на Терези и Джона, которые говорят и . *** Рокси парит в воздухе над Канайей, а между деревьями за ней стоит Канайя. *** Джаспроузспрайт^2 с любовью думает о Непете. *** Каллиопа видит ВП, сидящего около спящей Джейд, лежащей рядом с камином, который машет рукой. *** Дейв и Дирк угарают над рассказами историй их братьев. Страница 7800 * Работающий и функциональный экран выбора персонажей с спрайтами Джейн и Джейка над соответствующими планетами. Наведению на них покажет символы Жизни и Надежды соответственно. Страница 7819 * Телефон Джейка начинает звонить и вибрировать: ему звонит Вриска. * Музыка из этой флешки - . Страница 7905 * Восемь планет детей крутятся вокруг Скайи, в то время как их запасы материи всасываются в неё; Скайя ярко светится. Страница 7921 * Аоквиуспрайт и Дейвпетаспрайт^2 делают это СЛУЧИЦА: они совершенно удовлетворяюще . * В флешку вставлено несколько интересных страниц, таких как робо-Кленовые Копытца, вороны и кошки, бегущие по полю из S Ехать верхом; ворона в стиле КБИТД; Клёвый Бро, играющий на гитаре, и Клёвый Бро и Типа Джефф бросаются в объятья бро, с которых всё началось. * Величайший момент в истории Homestuck. * Всё было ради этого. Оно рассчиталось. * Вам нужно сделать селфи на фоне этой флешки, воспроизводимой на компьютере и запостить это, или Хасси удалит MSPA. * Объятья были кропотливо нарисованы ipgd. * Музыка из этой флешки - Horsecatska, которая была искусно сделана Джеймсом Роачем. Страница 7952 * Терези использует свои силы Провидицы Разума, чтобы увидеть судьбы нескольких мёртвых персонажей, начиная с (Вриски), с которой плотно связана флешка. * (Вриска) идёт по огромной пунктирной линии (панели изгибаются в форму одного из этих пунктиров, пока она идёт) по тропинке, которую на картах Дальнего Кольца. Пока она идёт, она вспоминает детство с Терези, в особенности Flarp. * До-ретконная Терези поднимается из своего мелового пунктира, понимая, что тепер она призрак. Другие призраки из GAME OVER, в частности Дейв, Джейд, Джейк и Джейн осознают тоже самое. * Теперь Терези идёт по той же пунктирной линии. * Эридан “просыпается” после своей смерти, встречая живую Арадию, наполовину мёртвого Соллукса и призрака Фефери. Эквиус также встаёт, встречаемый Непетой. * Изображения других погибших персонажей из прошлого а Дальнее Кольцо наполнено всё большим и большим количеством трещин. * Призраки Терези и (Вриски) встречаются в середине, держатся за руки, и после обнимаются, счастливо смотря на трещины в Кольце. * Рисунки были созданы Adrienne, Ikimaru, Guzusuru, Shelby, и Rah. * Музыка из этой флешки - от Малькома Брауна. Homestuck: Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 6 Акт 6 содержит 1 флеш-страницу. Страница 8080 * См. Столкновение для полного описания произошедших событий. * Самая длинная анимация в Homestuck. * Вероятно, чтобы избежать инцидента, случившегося с публикацией S Каскад, флешка стала видео, выложенным на YouTube. Homestuck: Акт 7 Акт 7 содержит 2 флеш-страницы. Страница 8119 * См. Акт 7 для полного описания произошдеших событий. * АКТ 7 - третья по длине анимация в Homestuck. В отличие от предыдущих страниц, АКТ 7 состоит из традиционной ручной рисовки от художника What Pumpkin Анджелы Шам. * Использованная музыка - удлинённая версия от Кларка Пауэлла. * Так же, как и S Столкновение, S AКT 7 выложен на YouTube. Страница 8122 * Короткая линейная бродилка в стиле Myststuck. Она начинается с солнца “Спасибо за Игру” и опускается к дому Джона, окружённому хижинами саламандр с КВИТ. Игрок двигается по дому Джона, в котором висит новый подписанный постер КБиТД. На кровати лежит телефон, на который приходит уведомление от официального Snapchat’а MSPA. Нажатие на телефон перенаправит на . Дополнительные (Роуз) * Роуз в шарфе. Стала наездницей. Это канон? Это имеет значение? ИГОГО * Раскадровка * Музыка из этой флешки - Pony Chorale. * Николас Кейдж говорит фразу из фильма Глаза змеи искажённым голосом, его лицо становится зелёным, и начинает играть странная музыка. Неизвестно, имеет ли это какую-нибудь значимость, учитывая причину, по которой она была создана: во-первых, Хасси попросил Тоби Фокса сделать музыку для первой флешки, похожую на Hardlyquin. Но он выпустил 2 минуты тишины с последующим “клипом Кейджа “ошибка””, заставляя Хасси сделать флешку. * И ВЫ… ПОЛУЧИЛИ ОДНУ! ** Ошибку * Последние 25 секунд Frustracean содержать часть музыки отсюда. Первые 25 секунд песни были использованы в . * Эта бонусная флешка отличается от других из-за того, что не открывается в новой вкладке, а воспроизводится в той вкладке, где на неё нажали. (Рокси) * Крохотное Кленовое Копытце скачет мимо Рокси, которая слишком большая, что ехать на ней. ИГОГО * Является ли этот снимок обнимающихся Джейн и Рокси, где крохотное Кленовое Копытце ест сладкую вату, значительным, или это просто отсылка фанбазе? Вам решать! * Музыка из этой флешки тоже Pony Chorale. * Ужасно искажённая версия "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" с Николасом Кейджом из Воздушной Тюрьмы. Кейдж тановится красным перед тем, как смениться фотографией Эндрю Хасси и членом музыкальной команды Тоби Фоксом, оба в псевдо-очках, а Тоби показывает средний палец. * Я СКАЗАЛ… ПОЛОЖИ КРОЛИКА ОБРАТНО В КОРОБКУ Категория:Списки